Life in Prime
by MizzDL
Summary: AU story. Harry has died at 17 again, manipulated all his life, his magic bound, potioned, and lied to by his most trusted. He was going to do it his way, with memories intact. Long lost secrets revealed, a past he never knew, so many things were going to change...Bashing of Dumbledore and Some Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1, Redone

Edit: So of course I've been getting a few comments about the fluidity of the first few chapters of the story, so I've decided to revise them a bit and hopefully it will flow into what I want for this story. Remember you don't have to be rude if you don't like the story, you don't even have to read it if you don't want too. Constructive criticism is all I ask, if you have things that could help me get better then tell me but please don't be rude. I'm laid back and very chill but don't take to kindly to ignorance and stupidity.

Author's Note:

Hi!

It's been quite a while since I've written, so please excuse me for all the grammar issues. So far, I have not written a Harry Potter fanfic before. Therefore, I do ask that the comments will probably reflect that. Making the store AU is to also help with anything that I may have forgotten from the books. If you feel like you want to flame the story, please don't bother. I only ever accept good criticism and even then everyone will have to realize that this story is definitely AU, therefore, it's what I want to happen.

This story is something that I have been wanting to write for a very long time, as far as the general plot goes. So I am excited to finally bring it to the open, however I do have to say as much as I am hoping to enjoy writing this I do work full time, and go to school, so please do not expect updates to be weekly.

Ideas and concepts will come from the Reptilia28 challenge as well as other stories that I have read over the years. If you see any of these ideas, please accept my apologize I'm trying to be as original about the plot as possible. ANYWAYS, I've rambled enough, enjoy the story!

MizzDL

Disclaimer: As it goes with fanfiction I do not own the recognizable characters used in this stories, from Harry Potter; those are the works and ideas of JK Rowling.

Summary:

My take on the Reptilia28 challenge, this is definitely an AU story. Harry has died at 17 again, he had been manipulated all his life, his magic had been bound, he had been potioned, and he had been lied to by almost everyone he had ever trusted. He was finally given a chance to do it his way, with memories in tact but all in his prime, all due to the whisper of his name.

Harry/ Hermione

Rate: M for a reason, for bashing and language.

**Life in Prime**

Harry Potter was stuck in the cupboard again, his stomach hurt, grumbling its discontent, as usual it was nothing new, he was cringing into himself, curling into a tighter ball. His stomach always seemed to be folding in on itself, probably shrinking due to the little that he did eat. Tears were slowly sliding down his thin cheeks, he was tired, lonely, hungry, so unhappy.

The tattered blanket barely covering his small dirty feet, if it were not for his cousins' clothing that practically swallowed him, he would be very cold, even at the end of July. For this time of year he could not recall it being this cold, but then again what more could he know he barely left his cupboard, he barely knew when the seasons changed to even decipher them, he was just 'the boy', 'the boy who lived under the stairs.

Even though his relatives did not specifically tell him it was his birthday, he knew it was close, they always became more brutal and hurtful around this time, and he spent more time then usual in his cupboard. If he was let out of his cupboard on that occasion they would probably physically harm him, they usually did on 'special occasions', especially his birthday.

His last birthday, it was similar to his situation right now, he cried within his cupboard, trying to keep down the sobs that racked his body. Morning approached and he had finally dosed off, when his Uncles' large beefy hand reached into the room and yanked his small form from the cupboard. He didn't go far, his Uncle tied him to the banister and had a go at his back side with a studded belt. His Uncle had laughed at the pain, at his tears in which he had inflicted on the small child. Saying over and over how he was a freak and no unnaturalness would happen in his house. His voice had went louder with how much of a waste it was for the young boy to be alive, that freaks like his parents didn't understand that when they died he should have went along with them.

Tomorrow he would be seven and he was not looking forward to it. It brought tears to his eyes at the thought that this birthday would be the same, just like the others. There would be no cake, no ice cream, no presents, no love for the boy who stayed locked up in the cupboard underneath the stairs.

He couldn't understand why he was in there, he could not understand why he was always in trouble. He listened to his Aunt and Uncle; he washed the dishes, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed, cooked, and did the gardening and whatever other menial chore they came up with. He wasn't even properly fed for his troubles, it didn't make any sense to him.

His breath was finally slowing as he finally dosed off, his disappointments of everything that had been happening to him, and the dread of the morrow that hung low and hallow over his head. The boy, the freak, the burden, the other crude names that constantly reminded him of the family that didn't want him and a world that didn't love him.

"My poor little one, my baby, my little Harry. Things will come together, soon. I'm sorry I cannot take this pain from you, I'm sorry I cannot fill you up with my love," the soft voice spoke over the young boys' head. Green eyes sparkled in the dark of the room, tears sliding down her cheeks. "But there is one thing that I can give you my son. One thing that I gave you, that not even Dumbledore can take from you. Your name, Hadrian James Potter, your heritage, every thing that has been passed down to you is yours."

His breath seemed to catch, as if he heard the whisper of the red haired, green eyed woman who stood by his head, in the very cramped space. Lily reached her hand and touched the tear on his face, the one of many that she was sure he shed laying on the very bed that her 'sister' gave to him.

**3 5 7 13 Prim 13 **

"So Mr. Potter, this is over." This was the last thing that he heard before his soul left his body.

Harry Potter was now sitting in a chair in an all white office. The woman behind the desk did not look pleased at all. Her blonde hair was down and blue eyes sparkling as her fingers tapped on the desk, her skin a beautiful bronze sheen. Her face while beautiful did not look pleased to seen classic features of the woman spoke in a tone of authority and power. Here blue eyes were flashing dangerously from blue to pitch black at the young man before her. She was not happy, he was sitting in her office AGAIN.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell am I going to do with you?" the woman spoke low, but it rang high in Harry's ears. "This makes no sense."

A bright light flashed as a file appeared on her desk. She opened the file as Harry sat there looking at her, his eyes were wide, his lips in a straight line he didn't know how to feel at that moment. He knew he was dead though, he just didn't understand why he was in this office instead 'moving on'.

"I take it I've died, but who are you? How long will I be here? Will I get to see Hermione again?"

"My name is Celest, and I am your death angel, as well as guardian angel. Let's not even go there at this point, I'm so tired and frustrated, and if I get fired," Celest held one hand with white fire, which held blue overtones to it. Snapping her fingers the file opened,"Let's read this file, shall we? Hadrian James Potter..."

That was as far as she got as Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter head was thrown back and a bright green light enveloped his body, almost like the killing curse, the emerald green glow encasing his body. A wisp of black smoke left from the scar on his forehead, a small scream could be heard as it dispersed and the light began to pulse as it turned to a blinding white.

Celest could not believe it, this was the first time that she had ever identified him as Hadrian, she could not believe that she totally missed the fine print of his name having a very old and very ancient spell that would active his inheritance. She had read this file more time then she could count but never could consider that small thing be the key to him having the life that was his to have. Hadrian had seen her on at least three other occasion, he was so young the first time, 3 years old.

Thanks to the meddlesome old man Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he put a binding on his core that was stronger then necessary. The little mop of black hair had covered the young boys face as he cried in her arms. He was so small, when she called him Harry, he could not believe he had a name even at such a young age. He even called her mother. The tears in Celest eyes that day were as close to human as she had felt while being a guardian angel/ death angel.

When he was 15 years old, he had returned to his relatives to be beaten to the point of no recognition, his whole face could have been swollen. If it wasn't for the emerald green of his eyes Celest would not have known him either. The young man looked so tired and worn, no self confidence and he felt what his Uncle did to him was fair and just. His godfather, Sirius, had died that year as well, he had already grown thin from not eating from depression of the situation. His magic could not heal him, could not contain his spirit with him drowning in so much heavy and dark emotions of hate for himself and sadness of everything.

"Well this is going to take a while," she mumbled as she waved her hand, ringing a bell. A man appeared, with bright red hair. "Godric I have a favor of you."

"Is that who I think it is?" his gruff voice heavy of Gaelic accent.

"Your many times over grandson, yes, and I just released his inheritance."

"They used the inheritance ritual, James and Lily were like myself and Rowena in so many aspects of their young life from the courtship on," Godric touched his grandsons' forehead, where the cursed scar was oozing a dark blackish blood. "He will go through life again, he will do what needs to done and do it right this time. His soul mate will keep him from going down the path Salazar took so late in life."

The green-blue glow of his eyes turned to Celest, " What else can I do to help my grandson reach what he must?"

"I need you to get Lily, her son needs her. His soul, even though he is here, his 7 year old soul is calling for relief of life, even more now. She needs to be there to activate his inheritance," Celest explained to Godric as she looked at the boy who had now grown a few inches and looked to be in a deep sleep on a cot that was conjured by Godric as she explained the situation, "due to the protections of his soul done by her, she is the only one who could activate the spell on his name and get the best results even more so then what has been released here."

Godric nodded, " I will go to his mother and give her what she needs for him. He will finally get his blessing from me, through his mother. Everything else will come in time, and he deserves it. Don't be to harsh on him. All those spells, all those potions and the bindings, there was nothing to be done for him until now. You have the contract right there, and with him in his own right mind, I don't see you losing your job any time soon."

3 hours had passed and Celest had put everything in place, Harry was now going over the contract.

"Harry, I hope to never see you again, until your at least 107. Any sooner and there won't be a devil in hell to save you from me."

Harry James Potter, he was 17, tanned, 6'2 with hair hair passed his shoulders, bangs just covering a faded famous lightening scar. He looked up from signing the contract that sat on the desk, his emerald green eyes bright with an outline of blue stared at her as he leaned back in the chair.

"I told you Celest, I will do it right this time. I have so much to lose but yet a lot more to gain, besides the contract states you're sending me back with memories, I won't forget," his voice was calm and low as his voice carried.

"Well I don't want you to lose much of anything, your memories is what you need to do things right and to not fall into traps. If anything I want you to gain that kiss from that Granger girl, gain your rightful place in the wizarding world, gain your independence, gain some real friends, gain some much needed skills to please the Granger girl," Celest grinned as she saw the young mans' face flush. "Next time you see me I want you to be able to comment back without being embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed! Just can you please just call her Hermione and I'll work on everything else," he spoke eyes flashing to a deeper bluish green.

"Well come on now, I've meddled enough on your behalf and time is not on our side, " Celest stood up, her flowing gown billowing lightly behind her. "This change in you would have happened in the last time line when you were ten, but that meddlesome old man had already put that binding on you, when you were eight. So the ancient spell on your name could not transcend to you. Because the way this happened every thing will happen as it should with the help of prime with your own making, making these powerful numbers even more so with the month, date and year to be on your side. But remember you have to do everything with a continued honest heart."

"I understand."

"Once you go through that door, that's it. The contract will be binding, the things discussed will be yours. Your life will be your own, but I will be there in certain aspects, but for the most part you have the general guideline," Celest grinned.

He stood up, his bare feet touching the cool tile of the floor, white slacks on his long legs, with a button up white shirt, slightly opened at the collar, his hair loose around. He was a beautiful picture, and if his soul wasn't already promised to another, Celest wouldn't have minded being his soul mate. He walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob, he turned around and grinned. His green blue eyes sparkling with youth that she did not see in his when he entered.

"Until I'm 107, Celest, maybe later then that," Harry smiled. "I won't let you down, and I won't get you fired either, of course that's partly cause I'm scared either way."

**35713Life in Prime35713**

"Hey mum."

Lily looked up startled at the soft tenor voice. Even as a spirit, as an angel, she was shocked at seeing this young man standing next to her. His clothes were similar to her own, however was more should she say 'solid' than she was.

"You look just like James, if it wasn't for those eyes I would have swore that you were," Lily's voice was softer then what he dreamed it would be standing close. "I know that my husband was an only child and green eyes with that blue tint only runs within my bloodline. So who are you?"

"My name is Harry James Potter and I'm here right now because I died again at 17 years old."

"Again?!" her voice was raised, her hair crackling with power. Even as a ghost she was still a sight to see when angered. Her hair crackling in with electric like quality. Her voice dropped low to an almost growl, "That bastard got you killed didn't he? He used you like a martyr didn't he?"

"How you come up with you deductive reasoning has always astounded me," spoke another voice in the room. "However, Lily, I am sorry but Harry only had a three minute window otherwise his chance would be lost to make things right, if he were to answer all your questions right now."

"But how did he die? Why is he here now?"

"Mum, I'm sorry I don't have time, everything good that is happening is all because of you. Thank you once again to giving me a chance at life," Harry watched the two women for a few seconds, as he sat on the mattress next to his younger self.

He would be seven again in 7...6...5...4...3...2...1

**Hey everyone, I hope this is a good start. Sorry for any errors, I'm sure there are plenty. PLZ Review, No flames. Thanks to philosophize n kathkynscutekide first like n fav**


	2. Chapter 2, Redone

Chapter 2

The older Harry stood within the dark space of his mind, he knew his younger self was week in body just by looking at him from the outside but to see him on the inside was crushing. Being in a mind that he had to merge with, the landscape was more expanded due to his own mind and his own troubles from his time line. He wanted to groan, cry, scream everything was coming at him in every direction. He was in the middle of his own tormented mind. Everything was fresh, the death of his best friend, the beatings of his relatives, the running from everything, the hunger from youth and the hunger of now. He was mentally exhausted, and he felt it deep in his soul.

He looked around the dark space, he knew that he would find his younger self somewhere close. Taking a deep breath he looked around. Looking to each corner he saw the little boy sitting in their knees drawn up to his chest, slightly shivering with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Slowing walking to the child, he couldn't help but go over everything. He knew that in order for everything to go as it should, he had to be mentally stable with himself from the future and himself from the past. He could not and would not function properly if his mental state did not grow from the vulnerable age of seven. His younger self needed to grow in order to sustain his whole future, he had to grow up, be self confident, and finally be happy.

He took another breath and spoke gently, "Hey."

The boy looked up, and the older boy could do nothing but feel more sadden at the state of himself. How could people be so cruel to a child, an innocent child that did not ask for this bargain in life.

"Hi my name is Hadrian," he spoke softly to not frighten him, keeping his tone soft.

"Hi," his voice soft. "I'm Harry, that's what the teacher calls me at school. My Aunt and Uncle only call me boy or freak. I wasn't ever sure if I had a proper name till school."

"It's nice to meet you Harry," Hadrian sat down, he did not want to frighten him by touching him, knowing that the only soft touch and feel of comfort was never in the form that it should have been. "Do you know where you are?"

"No, not really, I know it's cold, dark and lonely. Just like my cupboard."

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be that way."

Harry tilted his head to the side, the stranger, Hadrian, seemed nice enough. He looked cool too, his green eyes were bright with a ring of blue, his hair was long and black, he had always wanted long hair but Aunt Petunia would throw a fit if it ever got to the barest of reaching his shoulders.

_Why didn't his relatives love him?_The surface shaking as the forlorn thought crossed through the area.

"Your relatives are to selfish to love anyone but themselves, Harry. As much as I hate to say it, it will not change. It will get worse as you get older until you finally disappear from them."

Hadrian stood up, Harry staring up at him with more sadness. It was consuming the young boy, his thoughts constantly only repeating why did everything happen to him, what did he do so wrong to deserve to be treated in such a way. He just wanted love, family, friends, a nice bed that didn't stink, covers that kept him warm, proper food that wasn't scraps, he wanted to learn so many things without getting in trouble for just being alive. Maybe he wanted to much.

"I'm going to say this once Harry James. Everything has happened for a specific reason, and by someone even more selfish than your relatives and that is why I am here. I want you to take my hand, there are somethings that I want you to see. Some things that I want you to understand. We are going to start from the end to the beginning."

Harry reached out and touched his hand to Hadrian and his eyes widened as Hadrians' death was shown to him. The green glow practically enveloped his whole being, Hadrian looked skinny, tired and his eyes were just like his.

**35713Life in Prime35713**

_They were running, it was cold and frightening. _

"_Come on My we have got to run faster, if not they will do it again. They will hurt us again more so then before," his voice was filled with anguish and tiredness._

_The snatchers had been after them for days, and when they went to where the shelter that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were supposed to be they found what they could not believe._

_Everything was a set up, the snatchers were really an underground team brought into existence with the outline of them being for Voldemort when in reality they were just the pureblood faction overall._

_Hermiones' eyes had teared up in frustration as she saw Ron sitting in the corner, eating and laughing with the snatchers. Harry could not take the sight away, they had been betrayed in so many ways and this confirmed it, that these three Weasleys' in this shelter, were not on the light side as everyone had believed. _

_Ron had left Harry and Hermione 2 months prior in the forest of dean, they were both so distraught that their friend of 5 years could just abandon them. What kind of Gryffindor did that? Unless he was a traitor like Pettigrew, a low down dirty rat who was only out for himself and what could be gained by being friends with Harry 'Fucking' Potter. Of course that was all Ronald Weasley was concerned about fame and status._

_They disapparated with a silent snap, appearing in a tent that they warded and had set up just in case in the middle of another forest but a forest that they had not visited with anyone and definitely not with Ron._

"_We have two more horcruxes to get and then we can say fuck it all. We don't have to return to the magical world. We could disappear, My, and be happy."_

"_How can you say that Harry? I thought you loved Ginny."_

"_And I thought you loved Ron." _

"_No I didn't love him, it was weird almost like an out of body experience with him. I couldn't believe I kissed him and let him hug me or even speak to me the way he did, made me feel like I was under..."_

"_A potion, the smell of cinnamon and fresh grass was always what I got around Ginny. When I wasn't around her to much during the wedding I finally noticed how 'off' everything was. We were being set up for the youngest Weasleys' since the beginning."_

"_When did all this cross your mind? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

"_I don't know, everything just started to become clearer and clearer as soon as Ron left and to see what we saw tonight. I didn't know how to say anything, " Harry sat down on the cot and looked at his only true best friend. _

"_You know before everything started happening I had loved you," her voice was so low he barely caught it. She was looking at her hands, rubbing them together, looking at the formed calluses that had formed. Her brows were furrowed."Everything in me was loving everything about you and then one day I just became completely obsessive with Ron, jealous, so much to the point that just the thought of the things you did would just get on my nerves."_

"_Sounds like a jealousy potion might have been laced in yours too."_

"_What about what we wanted Harry?"_

"_I've noticed that my life has not truly been my own since day one. It wasn't supposed to be what I wanted, from the beginning" _

_Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her small petite form, " I was falling in love with you too, just so you know." She wrapped her arms around his neck, finally a love that went both ways and it felt right._

_**35713Life in Prime35713**_

Harry watched everything through Hadrian's eyes as everything went backwards in time. Harry could feel the love of the girl, Hermione, his first genuine friend, who cared for him since first day on the train. He felt the love of his godfather, Sirius, whom was his fathers' best friend. He also felt his other fathers' best friend Remus who cared but was a such a disadvantage due to his sickness.

What made the memories all the more cherishing was the view of his mother touching him and whispering to him and the love that he felt throughout his body as she spoke his true name into existence on earth for the first time.

"So Hadrian James Potter, would you now accept me as you? Would you accept the love that is promised to us through what I have been through to be given to you? Would you like to show the world your strength, to show all the ones who have done us wrong not vengeance but justice?"

Harry stood up, he held his hand up to his older self. "It's our turn to live our lives."

The moment their hands touched his body on the outside glowed a soft light. Lily smiled as she kissed his forward.

"He will be fine for sure this time," Godric spoke softly, "Come grand daughter, let us go and watch what this young man is going to do to this world." Godric smirked as Lily took his arm and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3, small redo

_**Chapter 3**_

_**35713Life in Prime35713**_

After the merge, even though it was seamless, he still had mental adjustments to get through. To his relatives he did not speak much, other then 'yes aunt/uncle' or 'no aunt/uncle'. Talking as little as possible kept them from talking to him or even making him do anything other then the usual chores.

He almost believed that they believed him to be mute now, of course that would not go into their interpretation of normal, Vernon just watched him with narrowed eyes. He did not care though, as long as they did not touch him, he would continue to do his chores and pretend like he did not exist.

He spent most of his time in his cupboard, they no longer locked his cabinet for days on end, the freak was dumb, he wasn't going to do anything was what he heard from his Uncle Vernon one night when Aunt Petunia walked to the door with key and lock in hand.

"Stupid freak, parents were so drunk they unscrewed something in his head. The only thing he will ever be good for is chores. Even him going to school with our Dudley, I knew he wasn't going to be much of anything. Waste of space he is," Vernon said loud enough for Harry to hear him.

Petunia said nothing, which wasn't new. She let the man talk and not do anything to defend her nephew or her sister.

On most days he would sit on his cot in the middle facing away from the door looking at the wall, he knew doing this would making them more likely to think something was wrong with him.

He needed that freedom, when they left for their weekend activities without him and told him to work on the chores, or even when they sent him to Mrs. Fig's house he would leave to the library. He remembered not knowing how to get to the library till just before he started Hogwarts in the last time line, this time he planned on expanding his knowledge of everything he could from languages to maths and science. He refused to be anyone's pawn even when it came to learning.

Today he sat in his cupboard, he waited for when his Aunt would come to the cupboard to tell him to come make breakfast. His legs were crossed as he waited for her to open the door, even though it wasn't locked, he would wait till he was summoned. It was an everyday occurrence, and to some degree he liked to cook, to bad they didn't appreciate his efforts.

It was now a full year and one day. He spent as much time in his cupboard as he could when he was not at school pretending to not exist there either. He did not attempt to make friends, he knew what the outcome would be when Dudley started to emulate his father, and Harry really did not want that to be a factor when it came to innocent people. Therefore he stayed to himself and secretly reading books.

His stomach growled in protest, he sighed as he stood up. He wore jeans that was more then a size to big, with a oversized t-shirt, his Aunt opened the door. She stood there in her terry cloth robe, he reddish blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. She seemed off to him and couldn't quite place it.

"Come on out of there, eat something before that man comes back. He took Dudley on a trip last night," his Aunt spoke softly, as if someone else was in the house other then them.

Harry did not say anything, he didn't show the signs of shock that his Aunt was being nice to him. It was awkward her speaking the way she was, she never spoke to him softly or called Vernon 'that man'.In the last year since he merged with his younger self his Aunt was as rude as usual, she didn't touch him in any way, just called him 'freak', and 'boy' on occasions.

"Come on, I made you some breakfast, nothing that the man would miss. Oatmeal, hopefully it will stick to your bones and keep you full until next time I can sneak some food to you. I don't know what has been going on but everything has been weird for the last few years. 7 years of an almost out of body experience. I'm sorry, I just can't fight it."

Harry looked up at the woman whom he was not recognizing right now. She was the same but different, her features were a lot softer then he remembered. Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair was red with a blond tint, she wore a hair tie in it, but there was still small wisps around her edges.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, his voice was a soft as hers. He sat at the table as his Aunt sat across from him. She was wrapped in her regular robe of dark blue and sipped a cup of tea watching as Harry began to eat the food.

"I mean ever since you came here, things have not been as they should. Whatever it is will happen again soon. Right now I feel like myself, but for the last few years I have felt uncontrolled anger and jealousy with no reason why, almost like hate towards you. Do you understand what I'm saying, am I even making sense?"

"I don't know Aunt Petunia," he put the empty bowel in the sink, he began to run the water so that he could wash his dish.

"Harry look at me," her voice was still low, soft even, not scratchy as he usually heard it and closer then he expected.

He picked up a dry dish towel and dried his hands, and turned towards his Aunt, he kept his face down like he always did. Making eye contact had always seem to make them angry, he guessed it was something in his eyes, maybe innocence.

"Look at me for just a second, look at my eyes and tell me what you see?"

Harry couldn't understand it, first he was fed by his Aunt, Petunia Dursely, and now she was asking him to look at her as they had a semi- decent maybe even normal conversation. In all his years in this house before and now he could not remember his Aunt ever being civil unless it was in public or when he left just before is 17th birthday.

He looked up at the woman, his gaze on her face where her eyes glowed blue with a glowing green outline. Her face looked younger and more like the pictures of his mother. At one point he didn't see the resemblance of the two. It wasn't just behavior that made them different but his Aunt Petunia had looked more horse-like than woman, it also didn't help with how nosy she was.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He almost felt the urge to grab the counter for support. He didn't though he just stood there and watched her eyes as they focused on him.

"The old man will be coming soon to obliviate us as he has done multiple times before and renew the charms he has placed on his trinkets that he has left in this house. There is so much I have been wanting to tell you, but with the charms on me, I can't be the Aunt you needed when you were a baby and even now it's very difficult. I feel so ashamed that I can't overcome these things, I'm just not strong enough," Petunia had her eyes downcast.

"I'm not understanding you, who are you?" His eyes watched her, she pushed the tea away. She looked tired and worn out, but her eyes they still glowed.

"My name is Adeline Petunia Evans, and I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. The gifts of magic has run through our family for generations. Lillian Antonette Evans was my younger sister, she had the gift of outward magic, while I had the inner magic. I could not use a want as she did because my magic could not manifest like hers could," Petunia looked at her nephew with a critical eye, her blue eyes taking in his appearance and his posture.

"Magic is not real, Uncle Vernon said so," Petunia shook her head at his response. Harry could see more of the blue blending in with her green. He stared his own eyes just examining this woman that he did not know existed. To this woman whom he believed was a muggle for 17 years, this muggle who was not a true muggle and she sat there telling him that she knew of the fact.

"I know you Hadrian, and even though I was not as aware of everything as I am at this moment, I'm pretty sure something happened to you last year on your birthday. Something so significant that you aura is not the same as it was when you were a baby. It's brighter, stronger and older."

Harry did not deny anything, he stood there in the kitchen that he went into every day, and looked at his Aunt as if he had never seen her before in his life. He was pretty sure that woman he was talking to right now, he had never met her before. Never knew this woman because Albus 'to many names' Dumbledore decided to come and change his Aunt into someone she couldn't even control. A chess piece.

Petunia had never spoke of anything to anyone about her magic. The secret had lived and died with her sister and their family.

"Because of my magic being the way it was I could not attend Hogwarts with your mum, I had to stay home with mother and father and learn what I could from mother. Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor had two children, a boy and a girl. The girl is who we are descendant from and her gifts only flowed through the women of the family. Her bloodline made it only conceivable to have 2 girls at a time, not necessarily twins, but an oldest and youngest. One of the two would have outward magic, usually the youngest, while the other was inward magic. Until you of course, you may have changed everything, if my eyes are not deceiving me and I'm pretty sure they are not, you have our gifts among others."

Harry almost felt the sudden urge to sit down on the ground. His Aunt was saying things he never knew, speaking a history that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around. Why in the last time line he did not know these things, why didn't he know his ancestors on either side. What was Dumbledore playing? What was his plan?

Petunia sat quietly as she watched her nephew digest what she just said, there was so much more she wanted to tell him. But hopefully with her mind as clear as it was right now, would hopefully lead her nephew into the right direction. She took another sip of her now cool tea, she looked at the cup and set it down and stood slowly just as they both heard the crack of apparition in the home. He watched as his Aunt's persona changed, she came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

"And don't forget that when you finish those chores I have assigned to you, the garden is in need of your attention, you better hurry before Vernon and my little Dudley come home. They are going to be famished and I want everything to be nice for them," she sneered the last part as her eyes narrowed and the dull blue he always knew returned. Harry put his head down to the floor and looked at his feet.

"Dear, dear, Petunia you don't have to be so mean to the boy, he is your sisters' son after all," Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stood in the kitchen doorway from the living room with his wand in hand and bright purple robes with gold outline. He even wore the hat to match. His glasses sitting on the rim of his nose, with the damnable sparkle in his eyes.

Harry almost wanted to lurch in disgust at seeing the old man in the same room as him. He remained where he was with his Aunts' hand still on his shoulder. He made sure to keep his eyes downcast, as if he didn't hear the man.

"My sister is dead Dumbledore, as the freak should have been. What are you doing in my house? I thought when you left him here that would be the last time I had to deal with your kind. But here you stand in my kitchen, I want you out and gone,"Petunia said the words harshly and in almost a whisper, her whole body was rigid tight as she tried to control her temper on her inner magic. Even though the magic was inside didn't mean she didn't have times of accidental magic when enough of it was grouped in her body.

"No need to be so rude, I'm just here to help the environment in here to make it more 'friendly' for Harry and be on my way," his eye twinkling more in that disturbing manner of his. It was almost like enjoyment on his face. Neither of the duo looked at the man in the eye, they knew if they did things would not go well for them. Secrets would be seen that he was never to know.

"Who are you?" Harry said softly his eyes hoping to portray child like innocence.

"You don't have to worry about my name Harry, my boy, at least for another 4 years then I will reveal who I am to you. But as of right now you don't need to remember that I was even here, Obliviate."

Harry faced the wall, his face blank as the old man stared at him, he pointed the wand at Harry's forward head, and just before it could make contact, Harry felt the air in his body constrict as the clock on the wall struck 9 am. He felt almost like he couldn't breathe, but slowly air was returning to him. The voice he remembered echoed around him, seeming to bounce off the walls of the kitchen like bells.

"You have 3 minutes before the time continues and you must retrieve all those silver trinkets in the house. They are charmed for hate, jealousy and mistreatment with your blood in it. You will put it in the meddlers pockets and he will be otherwise occupied for a little while. No longer than your 9th birthday and the next day. I give you this time Harry to plan things and to speak with your Aunt about things that can help you and her."

Celest stood before him dressed as she was before, her eyes were narrowed at the Albus.

"You best hurry, you will need your Aunts help to get everything. Adeline go help Harry grab all the silver object one is a small ashtray with red gems on it and the other is the picture frame with Dudley in it. The old man thinks he a sense of humor," Celest watched as the two occupants did her bidding. They came not a minute later and placed the things into his pocket.

"Why would he use Dudley's picture frame as one of his items to charm?" Harry was curious, he had so many things that came to mind with that question. He wanted his thoughts confirmed.

"Because the old man knows that I did not have Dudley, Dudley is not my son," Petunia said as she held the picture and placed it on the table. "If anyone was going to break family tradition it was definitely going to be Lily, but for me I knew that two girls is what I would have, when I had children."

Harry looked from Celest to his Aunt and back again, he needed to meditate and get his thoughts in order. There were to many inconsistencies then he imagined, and this other fact was making it more like he was playing a game of cards with someone who definitely had to many cards up his sleeve. Ever since Petunia married Vernon Dursley.

"Remember prepare yourself you have done well with studying don't forget to start getting your mind right and your body into shape. There will be a few more minor things that need to be done but everything will fall into place once you start the ball rolling, this is the first step though. The next is Sirius Black," Celest nodded and disappeared and Dumbledore disappeared as well.

"What ever happened to Sirius, I never knew?" asked Petunia, curious about her brother in laws best friend.

"He was sent to Azkaban, falsely accused of course, for assisting Voldemort getting to my parents. I'm going to my cupboard I have a lot to process, we will talk again of course, when Vernon and Dudley are not here. But for right now I think I need a moment," Harry turned away from his Aunt and walk to his cupboard, where he closed the door and sat facing the wall, falling into his meditative state.

The only thing that he heard in his own mind was, 'What in the bloody hell have you done Dumbledore?'


	4. Chapter 4, Redone

**Disclaimer: As it goes with fanfiction I do not own the recognizable characters used in this stories, from Harry Potter; those are the works and ideas of JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Dumbledore came by to try and maneuver what he believed to be his chess pieces. There were so many questions in Harry's head since that day; about his mom and her family it plagued him almost everyday.

If her parents were not muggle why did she let people believe it, from what he could discern so far his mum could have been a half blood not a muggleborn. It didn't explain anything to him though. It still left with was his family a dark family like the Blacks', were they ashamed of their heritage?

Even coming from the US, like his Aunt said, why not state that they were half bloods to get at least most of the prejudices away from her. What was the significance?

As much history that the magical world relied on but yet they didn't know that Lily wasn't really a muggle born. Things didn't make sense, these things should have been known when she went to Gringotts, right? Even though the ministry did not use blood magic for things, did not stop the goblins from doing so.

It was another day and Vernon and Dudley were gone from the house, they went to visit that retched woman, Marge Dursley, Vernon's oldest sister. Just the thought of the woman and her demented beast made him want to vomit. The woman just lived on in her on world of evil, she believed she was right about everything, being Vernons' older sister she was brainwashed with their beliefs at least 4 years in advance.

"Why did everyone believe that my mum was a muggleborn when she went to Hogawarts? From what you have told me at most mum was a halfblood, maybe even a pureblood."

With the two gone from the house, Harry and Petunia sat in the kitchen with a teapot sitting in between them. Both held mugs in their hands. The August sun was shining through the kitchen window as they sipped their tea. He watched his Aunt, he knew she was thinking about how she should answer the question.

"When Lily and I were little, we did not always live here in Britain. We were born in the United States. We moved here when I was 9 years old and Lily was 7. It was the biggest move we had ever made, and was ever going to make. Traveling overseas, was the greatest and scariest adventure, but it was good for all of us."

"I always thought with mum's side of the family that she was born and raised here in Britain. But of course no one said any different."

Petunia shook her head and smiled softly. She swiped her hair behind her ear, it was like his mothers' photos but her hair was a softer red, more strawberry blonde. She looked at Harry for a second and then went back to the family history.

"Father, his name was Michael, and Mum was Cicily, your grandfather had a job opportunity here. I used to hear Mum and Dad talk about it for at least a month. They were looking at the pros and cons of leaving. They even spoke to Grandmother, your Great Grandmother Olivia, about it, it was almost like a break through when Grandmother and Mum seemed to have the same dream."

More family history, sure they were descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw but the line didn't stay here in Britain. So as far as Harry was getting his Great Grandmother had lived in the United States and had children, the infamous 2 girls that seemed to run through his mum's side of the family.

"Your Grandmother was like me; she had the gift of inward magic and therefore had many dreams. Her dreams were always accurate, and was always dependent on a choice," Petunia sipped her tea looking out the window, her mind went somewhere else, and he could tell.

"Mum, would tell me all the time to believe in my dreams but know that in the end make the right decision. Not for the greater good of your self but for the good of everyone whom you dreamed. Mum dreamed that we took the trip here and it was the greatest thing that could ever happen. Grandmother Olivia had something similar, but it sounded like differences were made depending on if we said anything about our heritage."

He had more and more questions the more his Aunt spoke, but all the information was intriguing. She saw the interest in his eyes, he was drinking it all in. It was something that he never had in his first timeline, even though she didn't know yet the circumstances. She felt the importance of her words to him about this.

"But what stood out believe it or not the dream involved you, she always called you her green eyed traveling grandson. Mum said when we got older that she would explain everything and she did one summer when Lily was away."

"But why didn't she say it in front of Mum too, why just you?" He still sipped the tea, as the information of this gift that ran through his line, his bloodline, inward magic. So far it sounds like the gift of a seer, but it was in dreams not in prophecies.

"I asked her the same thing after the explanation, she said that there was just some things Lily had to do that she could not say otherwise it would break the balance if our line and the balance of good and evil. Believe it or not we still have our destinies, and you know that." She eyed her nephew again, with eyes knowing more then she was willing to say at the the time.

"I think that it had a lot to do with you, the research that she did to protect you, including all the precautions that your parents took. But the main thing that was expressed by both Mum and Grandmother was that our heritage must stay our own and that if we were to speak of it, especially here, our line would end where it began."

"Sounds almost like a prophecy," he knew the word prophecy sounded like a curse word but he just wasn't ready to deal with that part just yet, he had a feeling that the prophecy was nothing but a drunkards rambling so that she could get a job. Even if it were a true prophecy it still felt like more then that, to many strings for the puppet master.

"Remember we are not Seers in that sense that we give prophetic interpretation to our dreams, we still have a choice but also the dreams are not always foggy most of them are straight to the point. The dream that was shown to me when we touched Britain soil was to not dare say whom we were or to tell anyone of our gifts or how are line worked. It showed Lily and I not making it to our teens due to bigots not believing that we were the true heirs. "

"That still doesn't explain everything. Mum knew she wasn't a muggleborn when she went to Hogwarts, did Dad even know her secret? Let alone did Dad know your secret? It's like things are not adding up, Dumbledore came here and tried to wipe our memories and to keep you in a state to where as you believed you were a muggle. Why manipulate you in such a fashion?"

For the first time during the conversation her eyes glowed that of her gift, "I can't answer all your questions right now Hadrian, but the Old Manipulator, has been trying to pull strings ever since Lily's first year and he couldn't access her mind like every other child. He couldn't understand the working of the only American childs' mind whom was a muggleborn. There are things he doesn't know that is going on and Dumbledore, hates, despises, not knowing what it is that may be coming for him and your Great Grandmother Olivia knew what it was."

Harry nodded in understanding, the conversation ended there as she went upstairs to her room to take a nap and left Harry with his thoughts that still felt like more questions than answers.

*****Life in Prime35713

Vernon and Dudley came home late that night, Harry heard them as they went into the kitchen for dinner from his cupboard. The duo went and washed up as his Aunt requested. The three sat down and Vernon barked orders for dinner, looking for Harry to come in with their plates. Harry knew that his Aunt would keep the charade going for as long as need be, including being at the beck and call of her husband and Dudley.

"Where's the little freak?" Vernon asked, Harry heard the man start to eat, probably after Petunia placed the food in front of him. He was never much of a quiet eater, neither one of them except Petunia.

Harry was glad he didn't eat food with them at the table much any more. The fat beast and his spawn seemed to always have food everywhere, but even when he didn't eat with them, he still had to clean the table after them. Harry leaned back against the wall as he listened to their conversation.

"In his cupboard where else would he be?" asked Petunia.

"I thought he would be at Mrs. Figg down the way. Didn't you say you had things to do today?"

"Yeah I did them and came back here and watched my shows. While I was watching my shows I was thinking about the boy and Dudleys' education."

"What is there to think about they've been going to the same school ever sense kindergarten I see no use in wasting anytime with anything further."

"The boy needs to be home schooled, he's going to the second grade and I don't event think he speaks to the teachers. Vernon I just..."

He cut her off mid-sentence, with a bellow,"Why in the bloody hell would we waste our time doing that?"

"It's not wasting your time, it's wasting MINE. Why send him to school if he doesn't talk any way? We don't want the social services to get involved making it seem like we are not giving him a good home with a roof, food and clothing. We keep sending him to school and they are going to want to do some kind of evaluation on him. We don't need them snooping around, what if more of his kind shows up?"

Harry knew what she was doing to him. She was working him into a state, so that he would appease to her request.

"No more of his kind are welcome in my house!" He bellowed as if Petunia could not hear him at regular level, or the level he used before.

"I don't want them no where near here either, I also don't want the freaks to come check on him either."

"They haven't checked on him all this time, you wouldn't think they cared anyway." Harry could imagine the rotound man sitting back in the chair, empty plate, arms crossed looking like a petulant child.

"What about if the neighbors start talking? Vernon I am not going to stay in the house and hide because they are talking about the freak about how he doesn't talk to no one and how he doesn't have any friends."

"Who cares if he has friends or not? Makes no sense if you ask me. I don't see how you want to even waste your day with the boy."

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Dudley's voice entered the conversation.

"Nothing son, are you done there eating son? You want another helping?"

"No, Mum, I'm tired now. I'm going to bed," the raking of the chair across the floor was heard as the young boy stood up.

"Go ahead, leave the plate on the table, the freak will be out in a little while to clean up this mess."

He heard movement, Dudley getting up to go to his room, which was confirmed as he heard the few heavy thumps with extra thumps for attention.

Harry couldn't believe that Dudley wasn't their son, he just couldn't. Petunia had babied him so much that he always believed that she had given birth to the boy. He would wait to have that conversation with his Aunt in the near future, he wanted to know where Dudley came from and if he wasn't hers then whose was he. There was no doubt that Vernon was his father, he'd bet his future firebolt on it, they looked at acted to much alike for it to not be true.

"Get out of there you little freak and clean the kitchen. Don't you dare eat none of that good food in there either, I pay to much good money to be wasting any more of it on you. Your Aunt better approve of the cleaning as soon as you're done and be quick about it. None of that lollygagging and day dreaming."

"Yes Uncle," eyes downcast with his customary response. He walked into the kitchen and started clearing the table of the full course meal of roasted chicken with all the fixings. His stomach growled at how good the food smelled, he knew that the food would not be for him to eat though.

Wrapping up the food and putting it in the refrigerator, after the food was put up he continued to make his way around the kitchen cleaning off the stove, the table and washed the dishes. After the task was completed he swept the floor and mopped as well.

"It looks good, son. There is a container in your cupboard with some food for you. Eat and get some rest, I will talk to Vernon again about the home schooling thing for you," Petunia whispered to him as she made her way to the sink with a wine glass.

Harry just nodded and made his way to his cupboard where he closed the door silently behind himself.

****Prim 7

His mind space was coming together slowly, not as good as he wanted but better then what it was. He knew that Dumbledore and Professor Snape would still come through and steal everything with just a glance. Right now everything was blank, clouds with skies of light blue, flying was what made him choose this for his mind so far.

Sitting on a cloud sat his younger self, sitting in meditation.

They merged but his younger self was still there in his mind helping to keep the balance of his mindscape. The stronger and smarter he became the more stronger his younger self would be in the mindscape as the Warden of his domain.

"We've learned things that you didn't know before, and that is good. Hopefully it will make us understand more and get used to these inheritances that we were entitled to that we didn't get the first time around."

Harry waved his hand to the clouds and 3 gold chains appeared and sprouted from his body, the first chain to his head, the other two to his torso, his chest and heart.

"What are these?"

"Those are your connections to your inheritances that was denied to you the first time. The one pointing to your head is your main Ravenclaw line inheritance the one to your chest is the Gryffindor inheritance and the one to your heart is your Merlin inheritance," a deep voice spoke, next to him.

Harry was startled as he looked up. There standing in front of him was James Potter, without the spectacles and his brown eyes smiling at his son. He was dressed in white drawstring pants and white loose fitting shirt and he was barefoot.

"After the age of 16 they start to get weaker and soon snap, they are the strongest at 11 years old. Yours, however, are very strong so they might hold till your majority. But I wouldn't recommend waiting that long, the sooner the better," the man adjusted his glasses as he grinned at the boys.

"Dad?" Harry and Hadrian stated at the same time.

Everyone always seemed to forget James Potter, the adult. Harry remembered the story that everyone spoke, mostly of Lily and her genius as a muggleborn witch and his father and their pranks. No one spoke to much of them, other then them being good fighters against Voldemort and defying him three times.

"Hello there Hadrian, Harry, I only have a short time but I had to come see you," he held his arms open for his son to come give him a hug.

"Where's mum?" asked Harry, he leaped to action first. Jumping down from the cloud, Harry seemed to glow with pride at being able to see his father for the first time, even though it was in his own mind.

"No matter what anyone thinks, you may look like like me but you are definitely your Mum's baby boy. Always wanted to just sit with her and tug at her hair. Me I was only good for 'horse back rides'."

Harry grinned at his father as he stepped back. Hadrian gave him a hug as well. He knew for some reason that he did not have to speak to his father about how he was feeling right now. His father tousled both of their hair as they all sat down so that James could speak to them.

James smiled,"She's up there waiting on me, your mom wanted to come but we are going to save that for another time. I had a few things that I needed to say to you, since we are the last of the Potter legacy. We don't have anyone to share our story with you, as you do now with Petunia about the Evans line. Believe me, we are shocked with the things that has happened thus far, and believe more strings are being pulled then we think. We may be up there looking down and watching over you, but we have not seen everything, therefore we don't know everything. We do not know all the players or all the secrets that seem to have you at the sights of it."

Hadrian nodded, he had a feeling this went back some time, and that their was more going on then even his parent knew about.

"Son, we are the last of the Gryffindor line and your mother was the descendant of Ravenclaw, the reason why the two daughters did not happen with us was because of that fact. The two lines have joined again after so long and Gryffindors line has always had a son as the first born. Soon when you turn 13, you will need to go to the Manor and read the journals there. They will explain a lot of things about us, about our past with Hogwarts and now."

"Dad, how come you've never visited before? In Hadrians' memories you were always with mum," Harry noticed that his father was becoming more faded and more transparent.

"Your mother and I were bonded when we were alive, and we are bonded even now. It is very rare for two bonded after being joined to be separate from each other for very long. Your last life, we were unable to interfere, even though we set precautions and clues for you. Everything just did not work the way we had planned from the time before our deaths till your last death. Celest, has granted our last wishes for you to be happy, God, the Creator, has made it possible for one of us to come at a time that is most crucial for you. The first time was your mother when you were 7 and now that you are 8 I could come see you. Listen to your Aunt, keep an open mind, she is as caught in this web as you are."

"How would I even get to the manor?"

"More things will be revealed to you on your 9th birthday, the first chain of Ravenclaw will be free and that is when you will need to go to Gringotts. They have everything that you need, and your Aunt will help you with everything that needs to happen. Remember Celest said plan things out. Plan it at least till your 13th birthday. Also, the best prank that you could ever give to Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not attend Hogwarts when you turn 11," James disappeared all together with a grin.

"Not attend Hogwarts, but what about Hermione?" asked Harry with wide eyes.

"Hermione is the love of your life, everything that we plan from here on out will include Hermione, she is our bonded."

"What do you mean our bonded?"

"You remember what dad said about mum being his bonded. Bonded is soul mate, but I'm pretty sure it goes deeper than what most could comprehend. Hermione traveled quite a bit and I don't think that changed until she met us, we will use that for our advantage when I plan things with Aunt Petunia during our home school lessons," Hadrian smiled. "Continue to build everything, one thing at a time. Let your imagination run wild with everything that we have ever seen."

Harry grinned, as he raised his hand and a large gate appeared with an insignia on the gate. 'Enter at your own risk.'

**And that's it. Thank you everyone who has followed my story, I've never had so many people follow me before on a story. Made my day when I seen a new person follow or favorite this. For all of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it. Including the issues that I'm trying to work on. Until next time, I got a notebook full of ideas and things I want to happen but I'm trying not to rush it. So until chapter 5. **

Edit-11/9/2016


	5. Chapter 5, small touches

**Disclaimer: As it goes with fanfiction I do not own the recognizable characters used in this story, from Harry Potter; those are the works and ideas of JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 5**

The kitchen table became their meeting place as soon as Vernon went to work and Dudley went to school. It took Vernon an extra week to finally decide to let Petunia 'home school' Harry, which Harry was relieved to hear. The man had no argument and would just get upset and leave every time Petunia stated her reason for homeschooling. Vernon would go to work in the morning and come home at his regular time.

The very first day that Harry and Petunia sat down, Petunia finally asked Harry about his aura.

"You are older then you appear Harry, why is that? Your aura is darker, even a grey tinge to it, like death..."

"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that I am actually 17 years old."

"17, but how? Time travel can only be isolated and not go back as far as 7 years and not in the same body."

"One word, Dumbledore," he said with narrowed eyes. Petunia's eyes widened at the response.

"That's why we need to plan isn't it? He's done so much damage that you have to out maneuver him and this is the only way," she shook her head. "With my gift, mind magic could not work on me but charms could and can. He probably didn't know everything, but he knew a bit, which is why he charmed those trinkets in the house, and I would not be surprised if I drank something over the years too."

"I wouldn't put anything against or passed Dumbledore, when he wants something, he is going to go in hard and with everything thought about as thoroughly as he could get. He may do most of the manipulating from the outside, but depending on how serious the matters are, he will get personally involved," Harry stood up and started pacing.

He wore his tennis shoes, with his normal attire of pants and shirt, today he wore his glasses. He hadn't worn them in a while, only while reading. That is when his eye sight would bother him the most, but like his Aunt said, his eye sight would get better the closer he got to his 9th birthday. They had ten months, and they were seemingly going fast than he felt ready for.

"Why are you pacing?" asked Petunia.

"Just thinking, you said that Grandmother Cicily and Grandfather Michael taught you what you needed to know as an inner magic user. What is inner magic?" he paused and looked at his Aunt, she was dressed in a flowing skirt and white blouse.

She smiled, "Inner magic, or draíochta istigh**, **is the magic that comes from your inner most core. The main one that travels through no matter what is the dreams, dreams that I have already explained, they are not set in stone however, you are the major turning point for the circumstance that could take place if now handled right. Our gifts, are spread out through most of our senses, which is why outward representation of our magic is not always seen. Because our magic is working with other parts of our bodies there is no true outlet, it does not build up it circulates. Unlike outward magic, the expression of accidental magic is a great way to show how outward magic cannot always be controlled and therefore will need an outlet. It enhances your sight, therefore it may gift you with mage sight or the gift to see something as it should be, there are so many ways that it can be expressed."

"That's pretty awesome, Aunt Adeline, you said that you were taught at home how to control it. What did you do?"

Petunia looked up startled, she could almost hear faintly the last time that someone had called her Adeline. It was her mother, they had been shopping for her wedding dress for her wedding to Vernon. She was asking if she was happy, Cicily also sat her down and told her that there should be no rush to get married, and that if she waited long enough her love would come to her. But the thought of Lily and James marrying the year before had left her feeling slighted, and lonely.

Cicily was always worried about Petunia, always wanted her to not feel like she was in Lily's shadow. Her mother wanted to show her that she was just as special especially since they shared the same gift, they could always relate.

"I learned arithmancy and runes, they are the only fields where we can still practice it even though we can't apply it to anything unless magic is applied to it. Lily was my partner in those things, we created so many equations and so many arrays that we were sure would be awesome if we could get them to cooperate," Petunia watched as Harry finally sat down. He had paced the kitchen during the explanation and seem to just listen to what she had to say. Petunia felt at ease, she felt that she could finally talk to someone, her nephew, and feel happy for once since her sisters' death.

There were still things that didn't add up, for instance when did the charmed items enter her house. She was not even sure where they came from. All she knew was that at least a week after her nephews' arrival things didn't feel right. She remembered him crying and searching for his mum and dad, constantly looking at the door, and when no one came who he knew, he would cry. She remembered his eyes flashing colors, from green to blue to both. The letter that came with him, stated that his belongings would be brought to him in a weeks time. When that time came she vaguely remembered Albus and Vernon being on her doorstep and then nothing else.

"Aunt Adeline can you teach it to me, Arithmancy and Runes last time around I didn't take the class. I took the easy way out of a lot of things especially at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? You should have been very intelligent when you started your magical course work. I can tell just by looking at you that your magical core is astounding and most magical course work should have come to you quickly," Petunias' eye brows was furrowed.

With a sigh, Harry looked at his Aunt, "One day I will explain everything to you, but right now we are not prepared, especially mentally to deal with everything that is going to take place starting from a week from my 11th birthday."

Every day from then on, Petunia was giving Harry lessons on Runes and Arithmancy. He never took the time to learn these subjects the first time around and when Petunia sat him down and explained some things to him he could see the logic of taking those subjects.

Today was almost like any other day with their lessons, however, this time his Aunt seemed to be contemplating some things. He watched her as she took the familiar box on the table.

"Grandmother Olivia would visit during the summer time every year until Lily went to Hogwarts. So for 4 years in a row she came to us and we had lessons on runes and Arithmancy, they are the types of magic that I can excel at. Even though I don't have the magic to properly execute the Runes, drawing them and creating equations for Arithmancy was my favorite part of learning magic," Petunia drew an array of runes on a piece of parchment on the table. "Of course it also always something that kept me close to my sister, we were always close."

The rune kit that she had on the table was beautiful a black box with a raven with wings spread, with flames coming off the tips. It was pretty large and an advanced kit, with her name engraved across the top. The box opened like a ciboodle box** the top had the carving equipment for different materials, the second part had a small booklet, with inks different liquid pure silver, gold, with other liquids that Harry couldn't name and a set of quills.

Ever since there first lesson he had not asked to much about the kit, but she knew it was special.

"The year I turned 11 Grandmother Olivia, brought this to me. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I've hidden it from Vernon in the midst of the attack and have not used it since before you arrived," she smiled softly as she continued to add to the array.

Harry did not know what it said, nor what it was supposed to do. Even with the lessons that they had been having over the last few weeks, these were advanced runes.

"What does this array do?"

"As you learn more and more, your eyes will learn and see things that you didn't think was possible. Grandmother Olivia, had me meditate on the winter solstice just before night turned into day, she said it is for greater sight and better understanding, for your mind to be clear and to not go to the next day with a mind full of turmoil. She said that you must really see what you are doing, what you are making, just because you cannot activate it like outward magic does not mean that you cannot help others with your knowledge. With this nephew, just touch it."

Harry looked at his Aunt and then looked at the rune array on the paper. He had seen Hermione do her runes homework plenty of times but they always just looked like scribbled symbols. Petunias' symbols were carefully scripted symbols, drawn in a circular pattern.

Slowly he placed his finger to the array, and the paper glowed softly as writing began to scrawl across the paper. His eyes widened as he read what the words were stating, with the date being May 30th the year he was born.

_Good evening to my darling grandson, Hadrian James Potter. _

_My name is Olivia Philipps, and I am your Great Grandmother. I am writing this letter to better help you out with a few things that I think you will need help with. When the time is right Andeline is supposed to give you this parchment and to help you make something that I feel would be useful to you. The only other ingredient you would need is the soil of Hogwarts and that will help you to create what your father deemed the Marauders map. There is another parchment in the box that Andeline has that will give you a step by step instruction for this map._

_I know there are many things that is going to happen in the near future, but remember family. Just because you can't see us does not mean we are not here. _

_I love you my green eyed traveler, listen to your Aunt and help each other. I don't know all but I do know enough to give you this little bit of help._

Harry's eyes widened, "She helped to create the marauders map?"

"In a sense, she helped Lily with the beginning layouts of the map. Lily would tell Grandmother about how the staircases would move and how difficult it was to get around the large castle. She was 11 and she was only there for a month before grandmother sent that to her and your father and his friends were able to turn it into what the map would be now," Petunia's answer made him wonder still how much did his Great Grandmother know, in order to help this much after almost a decade.

Harry sat and looked at the parchment with the letter from his Great Grandmother and also he looked over the very detailed notes for the map.

"It will take us a few days to do this, but I think this will be a great way to get your Uncle Sirius out of that awful prison."

"How would I do that? I don't know how to even get this going. The only person I have and know at the Ministry is Amelia Bones and Unpseakable Croaker..." his voice trailed off as he thought about how he could use their future relationship to help him right now, at age 8 of course they wouldn't listen to him outright, but an anonymous letter could be very beneficial.

"Harry even though you will not tell me everything, you still have that advantage. You know things as well as people, they may not know you yet. But that doesn't mean that you cannot convince them of things to help things further."

"I always hated using my fame and contacts," Harry ran his fingers through his hair. It was a habit that he used to have when he was considering things. His glasses he set down on the table and rubbed his eyes. "It used to make me feel so manipulative and spoiled. I ignored it though and tried to stay as much under the radar as possible. But the sorting hat did say that I would do well in Slytherin."

" It's alright to have traits of cunning, it's not manipulative unless you are intending to use it that way. Lily and James were very smart, they planned things in order to overcome what might happen, there is nothing wrong with attempting to outsmart people who are trying to use you," she took out another parchment and one of the ink containers.

"You're right of course, lets start with getting the map done and then we can send out that letter to whom it needs to go to. How would we get around the wards though? Why does this seem like it's harder then what it has to be?"

"Your mother always said that I would have been great in our ancestors house, don't worry about the wards. If I had the opportunity to do more then I have done, I would have have but that did not stop me from learning everything I could even if I couldn't do it," Petunia smiled as she wrote a small list of things they discussed and what they would be doing.

Harry and Petunia planned until Vernon came home and Harry returned to his cupboard to plan somethings for Hermione. They needed to meet and soon, he had to get some more things together, but he had a general idea of what was the best approach.

**** Prime35713

A paper airplane flew into a dark office, no one should have had access to. It had the top wards, top security, but the yet the paper plane slid across the smooth desk and unfolded itself.

Croaker just looked at the paper, and flipped it over back and forth, he was wondering what kind of joke was this that a person would go through so much trouble. Using his wand he did a identification charm to see if there was anything on it. All he saw was minor runes, which glowed a green-blue on the outer edges of the paper.

Croaker sat there for a few minutes looking at the parchment. Wondering if there was maybe a time delay on the parchment for something greater to happen. But there was nothing.

Cautiously he began to read the mysterious paper.

_Unspeakable Croaker, Department Director, Department of Mysteries._

_You do not know me, but I know of you. There is a matter of concern that I ask you to look into. This involves the WRONGFUL imprisonment of Sirius Orion Black, I'm sure at the name you have cringed and maybe even attempted to roll up this paper. I have a bit of evidence that can help you in the determining if I am telling the truth or not._

_First evidence: Gringotts will have on record the Grandfather ritual that took place for Harry James Potter in October 1980.( Was his wand even checked when he was arrested? What was the last spell cast by Sirius on that night?)_

_Second Evidence: Case notes... What case notes? (Check the archives Sirius Orion Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial.)_

_Third Evidence and Final: After you have confirmed evidence 1 and 2, come back to this note and tap it twice and say Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The reason why I ask you to look into this is because I know you will do this discreetly. Sirius was dealt a major injustice and I am sure someone was behind it. Who would have enough power to frame a man and put him behind bars without so much as a by your leave? We have a common interest, and I know this will take some time, but soon enough we will meet and you will understand the severity of everything that is going on. _

_If you wanted to trust any other person with what I have told you, Amelia Bones is who I would suggest you go with and of course your most trusted._

_Apprentice Lone Soldier._

_P.S. You knew what James Potter was like and you knew things about him that no one did, including what his group of friends were capable of and how they kept their secrets. Maybe you should look into that too._

Croaker, was not happy, if this were true why did no one catch it. Not even him. Even though he worked in a obscure part of the government doesn't mean he doesn't stay aware of what was going on, especially 7 years ago.

There were so many thing going on during that time, with all the trials for the death eaters. The major trial should have been one of the first ones done, Sirius Orion Black had helped in the death of Lily and James Potter. It should have been all over the prophet just like Bellatrix's case, but the more he sat there the more everything did not add up.

He attended every last one of those trials, the unspeakables were there to make sure things did0 not escalate with the arrest of Voldemorts' followers.

Croaker shook his head, 'damnit we messed up and no one caught it.'

He continued to sit there and contemplate the P.S that was written there, could it be.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good," he whispered and the tip of his wand glowed as he touched it to the parchment.

There now in front of him was a map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there with a bright red name moved across the map, Peter Pettigrew.

***** Prime35713

Azkaban prison, moaning sounds everywhere, even screams from other. It was always dark, and

desolate maybe it was the dementors that made the sun not every seem to appear there. There was one prison cell where there was no moaning or screaming just breathing.

Sirius Orion Black, sat in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. He still wore the clothes that he wore when he was arrested that awful night. He had cursed his self so many times over the way he handled everything. How could he not see that something wasn't adding up, how could he not see the makings of a trap.

His thoughts were on two things now, 'I need to get out of here, need to get to my godson. My family.'

The dementors did not come to his cell often, maybe they sensed that he was innocent, or that maybe he could torment himself with his own choices. He gave his godson, his responsibility to the first man who asked for him. What the hell was he thinking? He shook his head as the scene rewound in his head.

No one came to visit him, no letters, nothing, they all believed that he was capable of murder because of his name. No matter how he tried to denouce his heritage, to make a better name for himself, no one saw that. Where was Remus? Something wasn't right.

There had to be someone out there who knew he would not have harmed the Potters, not one. That they were his family, he would have rather died then to betray that relationship. That's what made him so different from the rest of black family aside from his Great Aunt Dorea. He was not out to scheme against anyone, sure there was nothing wrong with getting a few things for themselves, but he was not of the viewpoint of blood purity and hurting people just because of his 'pureblood'.

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to his cell opened, two cloaked figures stood there standing there. They wore masks from the Department of Mysteries, Unspeakables.

"Come on Sirius Orion Black, we have some things we need to discuss with you."

Sirius eyes widened as he stood up shakily from the corner and he did not say anything as he followed the request. Even though he did not know the wizards/ witches behind the mask, to his knowledge, but he knew how trained they could be, there was no fighting anything. With a sigh he slowly walked to the doors, and held his wrist out waiting for the magic suppression cuffs.

"I don't think you need those cuffs, Black, just follow us we have some things to discuss and some things that need to get done."

Sirius just nodded as he followed the three Unspeakables, it was almost pitch black the closer the got to the exit of the prison. There were no dementors and no guards, Sirius didn't know what to say didn't understand what was going on. He followed them and when they pulled out a old watch and wrapped it around his wrist, he disappeared with a pull behind his navel.

He landed in an unfamiliar room which looked vaguely like a court room. There were flags everywhere to represent the different nations that were apart of the International Confederation of Wizards. The men and women were formally dressed in black robes and there were only France, United States, Canada, China, Japan were the only representatives present.

"Welcome to the International Confederation of Wizards, Sirius Orion Black welcome to your formal trial that you did not receive in 1981," the tall American spoke with a smile on his face.

Sirius eyes widened in shock for just a second.

"Well about time, what do I have to do?" Sirius smiled for the first time in a long time, his dark locks covering his eyes.

A door creaked open, cutting through the silence that had descended.

"Nothing, I have it covered just about," Amelia Bones smiled, as she walked through the doors of the room.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?"

"Giving you justice," she answered and placed everything she had on the desk.

**Authors Note:**

**Well there we go, I have been trying to figure out how to get him out, which I will go into in the next chapter. I have the next chapter partially written just trying to bring it together, with also bringing Hermiones' introduction. You guys have truly made my days and make me want to write and give you the best I got with this. Hope you guys are enjoying this, thank you so much for the Fave's, the follows and the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6, fixed

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the Harry Potter characters, but the plot idea is mine with other aspects that belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. **

**Chapter 6**

_**From Chapter 5**_

There were so many thing going on during that time, with all the trials for the death eaters. The major trial should have been one of the first ones done, Sirius Orion Black had helped in the death of Lily and James Potter or so it was believed. It should have been all over the prophet just like Bellatrix's case, but the more he sat there the more everything did not add up.

He attended every last one of those trials, the Unspeakables were there to make sure things did not escalate with the arrest of Voldemorts' followers.

Croaker shook his head, 'damnit we messed up and no one caught it.'

He continued to sit there and contemplate the P.S that was written there, could it be.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good," he whispered and the tip of his wand glowed as he touched it to the parchment.

There now in front of him was a map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there with a bright red name moved across the map, Peter Pettigrew.

_***** _Present*****

Another paper plane came through the window, his eyes narrowed hoping that this would not be a common occurrence. He proceeded with the same test as before to make sure there were no charms on the parchment as it unfolded itself on the desk. The script was short:

_I see that you proceeded to look at the map, and I'm pretty sure that you see that Peter Pettigrews' name is glaringly obvious on the paper. I ask that you do not go after him, he will have his own time and there is something in the works specifically for the treacherous little man._

_All I ask is that justice be found for Sirius Orion Black, soon enough everything will make sense. By all means please be careful in your endeavors for Sirius, there is someone higher up who is pulling the strings and has something else planned for all involved. What is it I don't know but I'm sure he or she will not take this lying down. The way everything is covered up is very disheartening for the future of our magical government. _

Croaker worked in this department for over 30 years, he knew the in's and out's of it, he knew when the department started and why it started . He also knew that obscurity was always an advantage for his department, no one knew the true meaning of the Department of Mysteries. All anyone knew of the department was mainly the veil and of course the hall of prophecies with it's dark hallways and shelves. What else could this department do, no one would unless they worked in the upper parts of the department would know.

Not even the the Minister of Magic knew that the Department of Mysteries was a division created by Merlin, the four founders of Hogwarts, King Rylinok of the Goblins, Queen Austere of the Fae, King Apollo of the centaurs and 2 Ancient families.

When asked the main thing that the department was famous for, it was the hall of prophecies but other than that, no one could begin to understand what else his department did. Unspeakable Croaker, department head, liked to keep it that way. They were the true backing of the Ministry, no one had authority over them except the founders of the department and their descendants, if recognized by magic and right.

Croaker stood up and walked out of his office, and made his way up the stairs to the Records office. Slowly ascending the stairs he could not help but know that the person who gave him the means to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban knew way more then the ministry ever did.

The ministry was already closed for the day, so there would be no one to know what he was looking for or even if he was in there that day.

He waved his wand and summoned all files relating to Sirius Orion Black. The records that flew to his hand, were birth records, test results from Hogwarts from both testing OWL's and NEWTS, his scores for testing to join the Auror Corps. He walked over to the only table in the room and went through each file carefully. Nothing.

He felt the unbidden urge to smash the table. He knew deep down that that he wouldn't find anything. He would have remembered the case for Sirius. He would have remembered everything that happened everything detail about that case would have been in the Daily Prophet he was sure, but he knew there would be nothing to find. He heard the whisper of the door opening, he hurried and disillusioned himself.

"I know you're here Croaker, did you find anything?" it was the voice of Amelia Bones, one of the few whom he trusted in the Auror corps. She was the second in command right now, he knew that she was next in line for the head of the department. He would rather work next to her than any other in the department that was smaller then it should have been.

"Let me guess," he pulled out a paper airplane.

"Ah so you got one as well, let me guess there isn't a thing on a case for Sirius," Amelia pulled out a seat next to Croaker who still stood.

"Nope not a word, not a sheet of paper from any trial or even a proper arrest record. He was just thrown into Azkaban without so much a hello how are you, from his peers or even his friends. Everyone turned their back on the last heir of an ancient and noble house of our world," he shook his head as he gathered the papers and waved his wand as they all returned to their folder. "There isn't even an account of it in the Daily Prophet, nothing."

"How do we handle this? The election for the department chair head for the Aurors is in a week. I might have a lot on my plate but this is very important especially when it comes to Harry Potter," Amelia looked at the older man. Her red hair was pulled into her critical bun and her spectacle hung on its chain from her Auror robes.

"Yes I know, he was young Harry's godfather and that is something that I will be looking into this week with Gringotts. Most magical godparents take an oath to protect the child and look to their best interest, and how close the Potters were to Black I'm 99% sure that he took that oath to protect him in every sense. Something is not right and things have been unusual for years and I think it is finally about to make sense in the coming years. Especially when young Harry reaches his 11th birthday."

"He's the same age as my niece Susan so in 3 years things are going to make a lot more sense to us. How do you think?"

"When it comes to inheritance and family lines the Potters' always had more than most would believe. Some of the later generation did not take all that was offered just what they needed. With young Harry he is going to take it all, and I think he's going to need every ounce of it with who ever is playing games with his life," Croaker shrugged his shoulders, but stood straighter. "Someone has made it to where Harry is the last of his line, I have been researching this development for years, things have not been adding up since Harry's great great great grandparents. I've never seen our world come down to just one major heir for such a historical house. The same with your Susan among others, who would bring our world to such a way to where as this generation that is about to enter Hogwarts will know barely much of anything because all their ancestors are gone," he looked at Amelia and raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened, "I've never even considered anything to be wrong with everything. Until now," she said softly.

"We will deal with one situation at a time. I will get in touch with you as soon as I have what we need for Black. Until then remember to leave everything to yourself, speak nothing of what we are doing or what we know, especially to anyone other then me. Someone higher up has to know or see what is going on,"Croaker walked to the door and disappeared before Amelia could nod in agreement.

PRIME 357

Appearing on the steps of Gringotts, Croaker walked to it's entrance where the two goblins stood. He stood before them solemnly and bowed at his waist.

"I wish to speak with Goblin King Ragnok, I know the hour is late, but it involves the last of the Ancient vows," he solemnly spoke in goblin tongue. He kept his head bowed and made no sudden movements.

"You will wait here wizard, we will see if the honorable king will see you at this hour," the goblin spoke low and with a growl as he turned and walked into the bank. Not even a full two minutes had passed before the goblin returned and he walked through the doors, when he waived his hand.

Another goblin stood not far, "Follow me wizard."

Croaker nodded as he followed the small goblin to their destination.

Croaker had been to the bank plenty of times in his life but this was the first time when he came at night. The halls where they walked were lit with torches on each side, not overly bright but enough to lead the way. The goblin stopped in front of door with a golden plaque that said 'Director', stepping into the office.

"Here is Unspeakable Saul Croaker, he comes at this hour due to urgent matters relating to Ancient matters," the goblin who lead him into the office was on one knee bowing before the goblin who sat behind a wide black polished desk, with gold accents.

"Leave us," King Ragnok spoke in a voice low and almost harsh. The small goblin hurried out without another word.

"Good Evening King Ragnok, I do apologize for coming at such a late hour," Croaker stated with a bow at the waist to the goblin.

"What business Unpseakable Croaker, relating to our treaty long forgotten by wizard brings you here," he said.

"Sirius Orion Black was put into Azkaban without trial," he began but stopped at Ragnoks' bitter laugh.

"Ah, so a wizard has finally noticed that something has gone amiss. They put an innocent soul in Azkaban 7 years ago, no one gave a care in the wizarding world that the man never got fair treatment even though others did," the goblin snarled out the information. "You wizards are so quick to think that your methods are at that matters that you fail to realize that us goblins have means that are much more accurate and discern innocence and also we do not take well to being manipulated."

"If I may pose a question," Ragnok waived his hand for Croaker to continue, "How did you know of his innocence?"

"With all guilty persons, if truly guilty and within Azkaban their vault would automatically lock down unless there is another name on the vault of a person whom is free. With Sirius Black his vault never shut down with or without the trial within Azkaban his vault will be free," he wore a grin. "We goblins do not tell all our secrets on how everything is linked together through the ancient island of Azkaban and our vaults, but that is one that I am willing to tell you. What else do you wish to ask me?"

Croaker cleared his throat, "Was there a godfather ritual done between Harry Potter and Sirius Black?"

The king eyes narrowed, "Yes there was."

The king opened the folder on his desk with the slide of his ring, he slid over the document. The paper showed the date and time of the ritual to be a godparent to one Harry James Potter. The document was signed which looked to be a blood quill for Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, and _Saul Croaker _was the witness_._

A chair appeared behind Croaker.

"Sit down, Croaker. I have known you since you were a child and it has surprised me that you are here at this hour finally asking questions about Sirius Black."

Croaker sat down and just looked at the goblin king. He was right, it never occurred for him to come here or even dig into anything about Sirius. But his name was on the document, with a blood quill and he couldn't remember signing or going to this specific occasion.

"Sirius Black is the last of the Black line and is apart of the Ancient alliance. His trial should have been done in due haste and you should have been the one to research everything accordingly."

"I did not know that Black was apart of the Alliance."

"The hell you didn't Croaker, you know all the current members of the Ancient alliance from the beginning families to who is the main descendant now. How could you have forgotten such important information, as head of the Unspeakables and the overseer of the alliance how could you have forgotten?"

Croakers' eyes widened as the names sunk unto his conscious, unlocking information that he didn't know was no longer accessible. He grit his teeth, "I do apologize Ragnok, it seems that you were right on the account of wizard manipulation."

Ragnok just nodded, "I will give you access to our healers if that is what you require but do remember to not trust people who wear to many hats and have to much power." He stood from his chair, taller then most goblins but his features just as harsh he walked to the a door that appeared behind his desk.

"I do not know what else to say," Croaker couldn't believe that his mind was messed with, he felt younger and foolish for some reason as an Unspeakable he could not believe someone could even do that to him.

"There is nothing more to say, there are a many things that you seem to have forgotten young Saul and you will need those memories soon enough. Go to the door and a member of my court will be waiting to take you where you need to go. We will meet again soon enough, but next time bring Sirius Black with you."

"Yes sir."

**Prime35713**

Harry sat in the middle of his bed, it was the eve before his first major transition. As much as he had learned over the years, the information that his Aunt said about the Ravenclaw line and how it would always bring forth two girls nagged him. He understand of course that because the lines had merged that a son was needed but that did not seem like that was it. He felt like there was more to the line to the history of the Ravenclaw line itself. He folded his arms and placed them behind his head, tomorrow would be his 9th birthday, anticipation is what had kept him up so far, but it was dwindling away. Exhaustion was finally catching up to him, even though he did not do much today but as of this moment in time he felt exhausted and closed his eyes just as he heard the clock chime midnight.

"I present to you Isaac Gryffindor, your son," Rowena held their son, she looked tired but relieved that their son was now in her arms as she presented the gift to her husband. " And Helena Gryffindor Ravenclaw, your daughter."

Gryffindor looked at his two children and smiled as he held out his hands for his son first, him being the first born by two minutes. His eyes were gray for now as most new borns, he knew that that his eyes would probably be like his own a green.

"You Isaac will be my legacy, strong, mindful and a warrior no matter what. Your existence overwhelms me with happiness," he laid a kiss on his brown as he handed the infant back to his mother. Taking his daughter into his arms, her eyes were already a light blue.

"Your mother has already seen your future small one, it will be hard. It will be long but know my dearest that I love you and any decision that you make will always make me proud. You will be smart, beautiful and intelligent and of love" Helena grabbed her fathers' finger and squeezed almost as if she understand at barely an hour old. "It almost feels as if she knows what I am saying to her."

"She is our daughter, it would not surprise me if she is a bit more aware then most young at this age," Rowena looked down at there son as he silently took his fill on her breast. She sighed with contentment as she watched her husband caress their daughters brow.

"She is smart already and even though I am sure she will give us plenty of problems later, she is still my little princess. She always will be and she will be great in anything that she does."

"Of course with you as her father, I would expect no less from either of them," his wife grinned at him as his son dozed and she took her daughter so that she could be fed next.

"I will leave you to rest my love, I will go get Helga so that she may take Isaac," he said with a smile.

After Godric left the room Rowena looked up as if she were looking at Harry. Her eyes glowed blue."My grandson of lightening, know that things are in your favor. But they will not be easy and everything will not just be given to you. Even though your parents are gone, they made many allies, do not forget them. Believe in your history and your heritage. Learn it, hone it, these two young here will pave the way for your greatness. Do not forget your times past, learn from them and look deeper."

Images began to flash across his vision, of every descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, the last was of a lineage portrait and then James and Lily Potter and then himself.

"You are the last not by design but by manipulation. The ancestor of what is now called the Ancients, there were 7 families that held the esteemed title, but now there are only 3 left. You Harry James were not only given a chance through your circumstance of manipulation but also through your family you must continue to pass on your esteemed blood lines of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Emerys, even though they are now just one through you, the other families will come to stand up with you to be rid of the chaos that is coming," the aged man sat atop a rock and spoke to Harry with blue eyes.

Harry did not recognize him, his hair was as dark as night and hung long in a ponytail and he wore dark black robes which laid open to a bare chest. Before he could speak to the stranger he disappeared.

Harry jolted awake, he was breathing hard, the dream was real he knew it was. He never really knew the story of Rowena and Godric, or their relationship. Even within the history of magic class he did not learn much about the schools founders other then there were four and their personalities is what designed the 4 houses. How much more ignorant could he have been to not know even the true history of a school he went to for 6 years. Shaking his head he stood up in the second bedroom upstairs.

Petunia was able to convince Vernon that the bedroom upstairs would better suit Harry then the closet. She came up with a story stating that people sent a letter in the mail wanting to do a walk through of the home due to Harry and their idea of homeschooling. Vernon tried to put up a fight that did not last long or loudly, thank goodness for all involved.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, he noticed that it was almost noon. He had never slept that long, hurrying he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. With a sigh he walked down the stairs and looked around. The house seemed to be empty, looking out the kitchen window, both cars were gone. He shrugged, 'no birthday brunch for me'.

Just as he was walking over to the refrigerator the front door opened, "Harry!"

"In the kitchen, Aunt Petunia," closing the door to the fridge. Making his way to the doorway, he felt the air leave his lungs.

"So when were you going to come find me?"

There in the front doorway stood a 9 year old Hermione Granger, her hair pulled back from her face with a headband to match the pink shirt she wore with a pair of jean shorts.

**PRIME 35791115**

**So yeah, sorry about the wait. It's been a long and stressful few months that I refuse to get into. I hope everyone has enjoyed their summer. Thank you so much for the follows and alerts, remember I'm all for suggestions or ideas PM me. I appreciate all the time you guys are taking to read this. TTYL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" So when were you going to come find me?"

Harry was stunned he couldn't believe it, his best friend, his soul mate was standing there. He almost staggered as he looked at his best friend standing before him. She was so pretty and she looked so happy to see him. He looked at his Aunt and then looked at the girl who still stood there waiting for his response, he looked at Hermione again and did what he had been wanting to do for a long time: hugged her.

He inhaled her scent that was distinctly hers, vanilla, almond and books. Even now he grinned because even now she smelled exactly the same.

"You don't know how much I just wanted to go to your house and get you. I've thought about it countless times, but I wasn't ready. Not emotionally anyway, I think I would have cried if we met and you didn't remember me and then turn and then to know that you did not want to be my friend," Harry spoke into her hair. "But me and Aunt Adeline were working on a lot of plans, but the main plan was meeting you some how."

Petunia still stood by the door as she watched the scene in front of her. She heard her nephews words and couldn't help but smile gently at their interaction. He was still a nine year old boy, he had no friends that she could see and all he did was study and meditate. She did not want that for him, he needed a friend, preferably his best friend.

"I think Harry, one way or another I would have come back to you. We wouldn't be able to make it without each other I've noticed," she leaned back and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"Best birthday present ever," taking her hand in his, he led her to the dining room table.

Hermione could not help but take in the features of Harry James Potter, at 9 years old wizard. He looked healthy for the first time she had ever seen him. His clothes fit as well, his hair was growing longer and seemed to be taming itself with the length. She couldn't help but think that he would be more of a heart-breaker now then before, and not just because of his fame.

"Well your Aunt came to my house and spoke to me and my parents. When we met at first I didn't know who she was but then she touched me here," Hermione pointed to her forehead just above her brow, "All of a sudden the memories came back. I remember everything, it's so weird to know just about everything that is going to happen but know that since you do remember things it won't be exactly the same because in more ways than one we are trying to prevent a lot of things from happening."

_Hermione was sitting in her living room reading through a text book for next year, she would be going to a new school this year. She hoped that the new school would be better then her last, she was 9 years old and all she wanted was a friend. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a few whispers of hair fell down framing her face as she turned the page to her science book. _

_Her parents were in the kitchen cooking breakfast due to them being off that day to spend with her. They would be going on their yearly vacation in a few days and they were spending a lot of time with her before school started. _

_There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" Standing up she rushed to the door after placing her book mark into her book. _

_Standing up in her sandles and yellow sundress she walked down the hall to the front door. Opening the door slowly there stood a woman with light reddish hair which was pulled into a ponytail, and blue eyes. She stood about 5'6" and wore a sleeveless blue black and white dress. _

"_And you must be Hermione Jane Granger, wonderful to meet you sweetheart,"the woman reached out her hand and touched Hermione on her forehead. _

_Hermiones' eyes widened, her hazel brown eyes glazed over as she stood there shocked as the woman who she had only seen maybe twice smiled down at her. Hermione felt that she knew the woman, but then she would have remembered. Her memory was better then most twice her age. _

_Inside though, she felt a tug, a small one of what felt like recognition. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it though._

"_Well my nephew Harry has been very worried about you and with his first coming of age being in 2 days I figured it would be a good time to come visit you and your parents to explain a few things. Not everything but just a bit," Petunia smiled once again. "Is it's alright if I come in? Your parents are home, yes?"_

_'Harry.' Hermione could only think of an older boy with green eyes, she didn't know an older boy with green eyes though. Especially not an older boy, right?Why would a face or eyes even come to her for someone she had never met. _

"_Yes they are, they are in the kitchen making dinner. But I still don't understand how did you know where I live or who I am for that matter. Me and this Harry you speak of have not met..." She stopped speaking as Petunia laid her hand on Hermiones' shoulder._

_Hermione's eyes flashed silver and hazel, and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes glazed over and a single tear dropped down. She felt like she was running her breath coming in pants that started to slow,"Harry...I'm sorry...I tried." Tears were flowing more freely as she continued to talk in small whispers. "Dammit."_

_She continued to mutter about Weasels, betrayal, spells that she could have learned sooner. Things she could have done better. Feelings of regret, but it soon dawned on her she was 9 years old. She wasn't in that time anymore. She could do it again, do better for Harry and their future._

_Petunia stood there watching the young girl as she relived her former life. Slowly Petunia reached out and wrapped her in a loose hug, "It's okay honey, Harry is fine, he is alive, he is at the library right now. I'm taking care of him for real this time, just as my sister would have wanted. He has been learning a lot of things, Harry has been trying to figure out how to 'meet' you for the first time, but I wanted to come meet you myself and speak with your mum and dad to explain some things."_

_Hermione turned her head up and looked at the woman that was horrible to Harry during the first time around. But now she was here, she was nice and hugging her, consoling her like a concerned adult. She wiped her face on a piece of cloth Petunia handed her, "Go ahead and wipe your face, your mother is coming."_

"_Hermione who is this? Have you been crying? What's wrong honey?" her mother was quick to ask as she walked up with quick strides. Reaching for her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. _

"_It's fine mum, this is Mrs. Dursley. Mrs. Dursley this is my mum Dr. Emilia Granger. Mum this is the mother of my best friend,"she tried to sound excited but it fell flat. She had so many things that she wanted to ask Petunia, and Harry. But unfortunately she had to wait it out. _

"_Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dursley. Now you said best friend, what's her name? Where is she?" Emma looked around outside to confirm if their was a child with the woman. But there wasn't so she invited Petunia into their home and walked into the kitchen where her husband, Warren Granger, was stirring a pot._

"_He's not here right now he's at the library studying he doesn't know that I came to see Hermione today to let her know she is invited over to spend his birthday with him. If it's alright with you of course?"_

"_Mum, Dad, please can I go to see Harry in 2 days. His birthday is July 31__st__ and I really want to spend it with him," Hermione rushed to her Mum and tugged at her arm as she pleaded to go._

"_Hermione, if you don't mind I think we need to fill your parents into a few things," Petunia sat in the chair that was offered to her. "Have you noticed anything strange when Hermione is upset or just overall emotional especially when she was younger. Before she was able to communicate with you with words?"_

_Warren and Emma's eyes widened. They never spoke to anyone about Hermiones' special abilities. Thank goodness their daughter only really did anything 'special' when they were at home. They could never explain the existence of it though. They just kept it to themselves and continued to show Hermione as much love as they could._

"_Magic is what it was, for a child without training and a focus element it is called accidental magic," Petunia explained calmly. "Personally I am not your typical witch of the magical world, however, my sister and parents were."_

"_You don't need to explain anything," spoke Emma softly. "We knew it was coming and knew from the beginning that Hermione would be a very powerful enchantress."_

"_Enchantress?" Petunia asked. "That is a different class within the magical world, and not many in the British isles even know what it is."_

"_Yes, Enchantresses and enchanters are not common here anymore and neither are mages like Merlin. Dan and I were the last of our respective lines and we are also what people in the magical world would call squibs. Being two squibs from very powerful families, we knew that Hermione would probably get the gene. We are of the Dowager-Grange and the Dimond family we are all that is left," Emma spoke her voice low and level. "Our families have been here for a little over 200 years from the Americas. Even then there were only a few of us left. We moved here due to the Americas being so weary of our gifts, we healed many and helped many. But there were a few who did not use their gifts as they should have."_

"_The witch hunts?" Hermione gasped._

"_Witches and Wizards need a focus point, they rely prominently on wands. While enchantresses and enchanters do not, they rely on the ambient magic of the land and the air, therefore a wand is not really necessary," Warren said as he turned off the burners on the stove. He sat down next to his wife at the table. " Like here the wizards and witches are the majority of the population even though they are less powerful then mages and enchanters they have greater numbers therefore they can overcome them if they feel threatened." _

_Hermione had the look of shock on her face. Her parents knew of the wizarding world, they even came from ancient lines that 'no longer existed'. She could not remember any where in the past time line where her parents were aware of her magic when McGonagall came to visit after she turned 11._

_Hermione tuned back into the conversation just as Petunia explained how lonely her nephew was and that the children should have a day spent together, preferably Harry's birthday. Emma and Dan asked Petunia for a day for them to talk about it, and that they would call Petunia._

_From that day forward Hermione would wake up with her parents and ask them as many questions as she could about her lineage. Her parents were happy to oblige her curiosity, she knew now that she was a lot more powerful than she thought the first time around. _

Harry smiled at how long winded his friend could still be and that brought some solace to the many other things going on in his head.

He laughed a bit, "I know, but some of the stuff I have already begun especially with the help from Aunt Adeline." Harry sat and went on to explain from the time he died till now.

Hermione could not hide the excitement from her face to know that Petunia knew runes that probably Hogwarts did not teach. She couldn't wait to begin studying with them.

"So what are you going to do about your husband and son?" asked Hermione.

Petunia had a ghost smile on her face, "Don't worry about them. I have plans for Vernon."

"What are we going going to do now?" Hermione asked after a few seconds. She was not going to pry into Petunias' planning, as much as she wanted to. Even though the woman was nicer in this timeline, Hermione didn't know how Petunia would act towards her.

"You guys go ahead and talk, I'm going to be gone for a few hours. Remember Harry Vernon will be back in about 3 hours and Dudley will be back in about the same amount of time," Petunia let her hair down from the ponytail she wore and made her way out of the door.

Hermione tuned to Harry and hugged him again. Harry wrapped his arms around the girl who was the world to him.

"Man Hermione you don't know how much I have missed you!" He squeezed her a little tighter. "I've been so busy, but I have thought of you every day. I just didn't know how to go about it, but I'm glad that Aunt Adeline was able to get your parents to agree for you to see me."

"I didn't know I missed you until your Aunt showed up. She touched me and all of a sudden everything came back to me. I don't know what she did or how she did it, but I'm glad she did," she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Now that you are here, you can help us go over the plans that we've already made," Harry said as he used his finger to make a rune on the table, pressing lightly on it a drawer popped out.

Hermiones' eyes widened with curiosity, she had never seen runes like that or that could do that.

"I know you have a lot of questions but first thing first is that most of the stuff we learned at Hogwarts is old and as outdated as their clothing," Harry put a notebook on the table from the drawer. "We have another two years before we really cause some things to happen at school. We are first going to take these years and learn all we can and didn't learn at Hogwarts."

"But first you have to meet my parents," Hermione smiled. "And you're going to take a proper vacation. Harry you do remember that we are only 9 years old lets enjoy as much as possible before we go back to school. We are not who we used to be we are already to that point where we have changed more then enough as of right now. We can't do any more but to make more ripples and change more things."

"Ripples?"

"Time is like a puddle and you drop one pebble which causes a ripple. Everything that we are doing is like dropping a rock in the ocean."

Harry just nodded at the explanation. "Makes sense if you think about it. Hopefully I haven't caused to many problems."

"Probably not more then what is deserved for the wizarding world. They need their eyes opened in more ways then one. I'm pretty sure that about the time we actually make it to Hogwarts, they would not even know how to even deal with the 'Boy Who Lived'."

"Stupidest monicker I have ever heard," he mumbled. " Alright let me finish going over everything that has been happening so far."

Hermione sat and looked over the notebooks which Harry had took from the table, but she couldn't understand the writing in the books. There were symbols and letters throughout the book in different aspects and rhythms.

"Harry why can't I understand the book?" she asked flipping through the pages.

"Wouldn't want just anyone reading it Mione," he grinned.

"So how am I supposed to read it?" she asked with a huff.

"Take your finger and tap the middle of the book where the star, then tap the back where the moon is and then tap the front and trace the sun saying I solemnly swear, I solemnly know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really Harry, even this is a bit much for me. You've been learning a lot more then what we knew before."

"Mostly thanks to my Aunt for the last few years she has taught me so many things. Most of it are things that she learned from Mum and from my Great Grandmum."

Hermione just nodded in acceptance. What more could she say, Harry was getting everything that was owed to him from the first timeline. He started reading a lot during their hiding, some of the books were books that even she had not read yet. Harry showed more of his knowledge the more they ran for their lives. The circumstances called for it, but she couldn't help but grin because the wizarding world would not even know how to handle this Harry James Potter.

PRIME35713

Saul walked out of Gringotts and left with a clap of thunder. He was not happy, not one bit. The findings of the goblins were that someone attempting to alter his mind, but did not do it in a manner to overwrite the strongholds he had on certain information. The doer 'cloaked' all information that could and would be important to the Ancients.

Saul sat at his desk twirling a memory orb. It was similar to a remembrall however it did not just glow or smoke over when something was forgotten, no the memory orb would help to trigger any forgotten events which were stored in the orb last time used.

With Saul using the memory orb after mostly all important events, there had to be something that the culprit needed from him to cover up the memories and not fully take them. Placing it on a silver pedestal the orb glowed 2 times and Saul placed his hand on the orb and closed his eyes as he entered his mind scape.

It was going to take a while he knew, but he had to do some major damage control to his mind shields and over all his defenses. With a deep sigh he settled down and got to work as the orb showed his shields and his mind before it was tampered with and the events that lead up to it.

PRIME35713

Sirius sat with Saul, Sirius had been under the care of Saul for 1 year and now it was time to go get his nephew. He had waited long enough.

"Before you go Sirius, I want you to remember to do two things before you leave Britain for the next year. Gain your inheritance silently with King Ragnok, when you disappear contact no one from these isles because everyone will be looking for the allusive Harry Potter who did not make it to Hogwarts as he was supposed to," Saul gave Sirius an envelope. "He's with his Aunt Petunia in Little Whinging."

"With Lily's sister? Why is he with her?" He opened the envelope and read the contents.

"There is a lot you don't know Black and I need to you do as I ask and take Harry, Petunia, Hermione and her parents across to the Americas. Harry will be safe there, and he will learn all that he needs to know there. His great grandmother awaits your arrival," Saul smiled as Sirius' eyes widened.

**PRIME1357**

**That's it for now, until Chapter 8. Thanks so much for reading, following, reviewing and adding to the favorites. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter isn't terribly long but I didn't want to give away to much stuff. I am excited to have my muse back for this though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters directly related and owned by others.**

**Chapter 8**

The office was just as bright as the first time he had seen it. This time there seemed to be windows on each side of the room, a dark sky with stars on one side and the other side showed the sun and nothing but beautiful fluffy clouds. He couldn't really remember what the office looked like last time he was here, but it looked and even felt more peaceful. Probably because he wasn't dead or causing Celest to make such drastic decision to keep him alive.

"Alright Harry, there are many things that you will learn from your Great Great Grandmother. As I have told you before, do not take anything for granted with the things you will learn," Celest stated as she sat behind her large white desk. Harry nodded.

"I do have a question though?" Harry sat up in his chair. "Why didn't my Aunt question your existence. When you came that day to detour Dumbledore she just did exactly as you said without a word."

"Harry I am not just your guardian angel I am the Angel of Death for your entire family the Potters and the Evans. I am in charge of these families specifically because of your existence, you are the turning point in a lot of peoples lives. If they have ever met you, you were the catalyst for changes that they needed."

"That still does not explain Petunia..."

"Unfortunately after your last death Petunia died too, those are things that I cannot explain to you. But she has met me before, not on accident. She met me when I was trying to get all the files together for you. She had tears in her eyes and spoke softly and apologized for what she did to you."

"So she remembers you?"

"Not in a way that you think, she sees auras, and she knows that mine is different then any other that she has ever seen. My aura is of the purest silver, as every death angel, but also she could see my wings," Harry's eyes widened as Celest stood and two giant wings sprung from her back.

"How come I didn't see them when you came?"

"Because your Aunt can see what is, even if it is meant to be hidden. She has seen my wings before, and even though she does not remember she will know deep down and spiritually that my true form has wings. Your Aunt is very gifted more so then the other descendants of the Evans family, you are probably the only other exception."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Are those the only questions you had?"

"No, I'm just not sure what to do next. We still have so much time before we go to Hogwarts and I really don't want to change to many things drastically in that world which is why the only thing I did was make an attempt to get Sirius out, which I'm not even sure if anything was ever done," Harry took a deep breath. He looked out the window with the clouds.

"Believe it or not Harry, that is the biggest step that has gotten a lot of things done. It was the most prominent event that you could do other then coming back with your memories and unlocking Hermiones'," Celest leaned back in her chair and watched her charge, here in this world he was as old as he should be his late teens early twenties.

**PRIME13579**

It took one month to get everything situated to leave London to America. It was agreed when they got there they would talk more and agree on how long they would be there. Petunia, Sirius and Hermiones' parents talked amongst themselves often. Everyone constantly watching Harry and Hermione and their interactions with each other.

" Oh my little traveler you have come a long way and you've brought guest, family. Family is good."

The older woman sat in a rocking chair out front a very large ranch style home, in what one would consider the middle of nowhere Texas.

"Out of everything family is always good, might have a few bad apples here and there, but remember they still fall from the same tree."

The woman before them stood as the small group approached closer. Her wispy gray hairs flying in the soft wind of the fall, dressed in a knee length dress which flowed around her. She watched her great grandson walk closer to a young lady closer to his age, her eyes were what the woman loved the most about this little girl. She was perfect for him, wild hair and all.

"Finally you have come, Harry James, my little time traveler, it is so wonderful to finally see you," the older woman walked down the stairs and touched the raven locks of his hair. "We have much to do, and time does not mean to much here within the wards, but we mustn't waste any of it. We will turn you into an English gentleman with an edge that I'm sure you're lady will like."

The older woman grinned, "Let's get in this house."

Harry blushed slightly with a downcast look as he walked into the house.

He heard the mumbling of 'time traveler' as everyone followed.

"It seems that you haven't told everyone your story, you might want to remedy that. Definitely before we go back to London."

"You're going back to London with us?" asked Harry, as he watched his Great Grandmother situate herself in a rocking chair.

Everyone walked in and sat down when directed by their hostess.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning, first off Hermione and I are really 27 years old, if you want to get technical with ages. We both died at 17 years old running from snatchers and finally dying at the hands of Voldemort and his followers."

The Grangers and Sirius were shocked, they knew the two were hiding something important but not that big.

"I went into Hogwarts unknowing of my heritage, my legacy, I died playing a pawn to a man who I believed was the leader of the light," Harry was standing look at the assembled people. "The best thing about going to Hogwarts was meeting Hermione, she was my best friend and only real friend after coming from an abusive household. I slept under the stairs for 11 years of my life until I finally received my cousins second bedroom."

Petunia was in tears as she heard the treatment that her nephew went through in the last time line. She didn't know the extent of the bad treatment until now. She could feel the hatred for Dumbledore grow more so at what her nephew was saying to the room. The man's quest to continue to be powerful and figure head had no bounds.

"The education at Hogwarts was mediocre at best, we went into the world basically not being prepared to handle the demon the wizarding world created. We ran for months with clues that made no sense, it was a wild goose chase that felt like there was no end. We had friends who betrayed us, their whole family, and we had no one else we could turn to because not knowing any better we alienated them. We had fallen in love but had love potions given to us."

"Love potions, jealousy potions, loyalty potion, we were walking apothecaries of ingredients until the betrayer left us. We found him and his family together with the main people we were trying to stay away from. We were on wanted posters everywhere and the betrayer was with them laughing and eating."

"By this time, Sirius you had already died our 5th year, thanks to Bellatrix pushing you through the veil. I had obliviated my parents of any memory of me. Any family we had was practically dead to us, we had given up hope on the adults in our lives."

"They through us to the wolves, all of them, to fight a battle that started long before we were even born," Harry shook his head and sat down with a heavy body. For 9 years old, he didn't look it at the moment. His eyes had aged like a tired veteran who had seen the harshness of war.

The Grangers and Sirius were in shock, they had watched the children over the last month as they prepared to leave. They were inseparable but they didn't know that the true reason was because they had already lived their lives before and together.

Sirius felt so ashamed to have failed his godson twice and in such a fashion. Not being there during the moments he was need most.

"This is our chance to get it right. Now that you know that I'm alive and bits and pieces of your legacy. We are going to do this right. You have help and 4 more people to arrive to complete this training of true Ancients of Prime."

PRIME13579

**Daily Prophet**

**September 2**

**The Boy Who Lived not arriving at Hogwarts?!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Well it has come to this reporters attention that the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, did not arrive to Hogwarts with the starting of this new term. **

**Every 11 year old is to receive their invitation for their starting terms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as soon their 11****th**** birthday arrives. It is to believed that the young Mr. Potter should have received his invitation on the 31****st**** of this past July. Unfortunately this reporter could not speak to Hogwarts personnel to see about the wherabouts of Mr. Potters invitation or if it were acknowledged. **

**Upon arrival at the Kings Cross station, for familiar red engine did not arrive with our hero. He was said to arrive at the time 9AM as is customary, but no one saw our dark haired hero. With features to look very much like his father, James Potter, and the eyes of his mother, Lily Evans Potter. However, no one of that description arrived on platform 9 ¾ on the 1****st**** of September.**

**He was but a toddler when He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived to the Potter Home in Godrics' Hollow, thanks to their secret keeper, whom we still do not know the name of. (Trial of Sirius Black p. 7) The front door of the home was blew off the hinges with James Potter, being the first of the two adults to receive the killing curse that day. Lily Potter was soon next after trying to protect her son, the one year old Harry Potter. Harry Potter was found to have survived the killing curse that day, but He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not.**

**After the demise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named , the young hero was moved to a safe location, as per the Chief Warlock, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. With the Chief Warlock, knowing the only location of where the missing Mr. Potter would be, he has given us no response. The public however would like to know where their young hero is, and if he is to return to the wizarding public or is he in training by the famed Albus Dumbledore.**

**With Headmaster Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindalwald, knowing the whereabouts of our young hero, we only wish to know why the secrecy if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone from **

**the world.**

Albus couldn't read the rest of it, stupid Skeeter and her know it all tendencies of the goings on of his school. Who even told her of Mr. Potters' absence? He popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he continued to skim the paper. The Daily Prophet had not been his friend since it was the bearer of bad news 3 years ago when one of his key pawns was taken out of Azkaban and disappeared off the grid.

It was the year that Harry Potter was supposed to arrive, the letter had been sent, his key instruments still showed the boy as being at his relatives. However, upon arrival Hagrid did not see the boy, nor did the new residents of number 4 even know who the boy was.

Dumbledore just sat back in his seat, he knew something was going on he just didn't know what. It did not make any sense that his plans had been foiled so royally. But things will eventually fall back into place, he just felt it in his bones.

PRIME13579

Gray beard sparkling in the light of the candles, he sat with a small on his face contributing to his grandfather persona, sat in his chair like throne looking at all the students as they ate their food specifically prepared for the Halloween feast. Albus Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles on the rim of his nose as he looked around at each table of students. Each table in their respective colors at their respective tables, with the Halloween decorations and lanterns everywhere. There was talking and chatter all around, as he sat reflected on everything that had happened since the beginning of term.

Constantly with high hopes that he would see a small boy with a mop of black hair at the Gryffindor table, but the boy had not shown. The shaming that the prophet went on for the whole month of September and it was finally starting to die down, thank Merlin. Every day it was asking where was their hero and what had Dumbledore done to make the boy not go to the school which his parents would have been proud for him to go.

Till that very date Minverva Mcgonagall had not spoken to him in casualty, she was very cross with him for leaving the Potter heir with 'the worst sort of muggles'. The same went to some of the other professors, the only one still talking to him on a better note was Severus Snape, he was off doing round that evening around the class, not wanting to take part in the festivities of the evening.

Quirinus Quirrell seemed to be missing that evening, relatively obvious that he would pick today to go after the stone. Albus sat back and wondered what would happen this evening even the ghost seemed to be anticipating something. Trying not to frown, how was his plan going to work without Harry there to inquire about the ongoings of the school, he couldn't even use the Longbottom boy, he hadn't arrived either.

"Haven't seen the ghost for the majority of the day sir, is everything alright?" spoke Filius Flitwick

"Not even Peeves," stated Minerva. "Kind of wonder what's going on today, other then the usual."

"Albus have you seen this happen your whole tenure here?" asked Filius. "I haven't read anything about it."

"They will probably be coming in soon, they usually always show them selves at 7pm for the Halloween feast. Nick I believe has his headless hunt party on this night as well, maybe he invited everyone," Albus sipped his pumpkin juice.

7pm arrived and the great hall was covered in darkness as all the light went out. The ceiling showed lightning fluttering across it giving off small glimpses of white light. 5 figures stood in the middle of the hall in between where the students sat and where the staff were seated.

Dumbledore stood up with his wand drawn on the intruders whom could apparate into the school, no one was allowed to do that but him. For them to stand so boldly there and did not seem to be any taller then children.

The wards seemed to be singing, everything seemed to be rejoicing and he felt the shift in the atmosphere.

"The heirs have arrived, the heirs of Hogwarts have finally returned!" Peeves came through the doors with a booming voice. The lights returning in the wake of his excitement. "Wee firsties they are, but heirs none the less."

The four ghost of the sacred house stood in front of the figures. Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron, The Grey Lady and The Fat Friar. They all turned toward the cloaked figures and bowed deep.

"The Ancients of old have graced our hall once again. Welcome back Heirs of Hogwarts, united once again, Mage Hadrian Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Enchanter Neville Longbottom Hufflepuff, and Enchantress Hermione Granger Slytherin, Hogwarts welcomes you."

No one could move, everyone was shocked as the cloaked figured removed the hoods from their heads.

**Prime13579**

**Well I'm going to stop right here, I don't want to move to fast. Lol, I don't know about you but I am super excited about them finally arriving at Hogwarts. I will have few glimpses of their lessons from the year in Texas and of course their arrival back to London in secret. That will be in Chapter 9. Chapter 9 will catch up everything and no more backing up after that, just moving forward from there on out.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and the favorites. I really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot and ideas.

Chapter 9

"Alright now that everyone is here and everyone knows just about everything, we can start training tomorrow," Harry stood in the middle of the room talking to everyone. Neville and his Gran sat next to his Great Grandmother Olivia, while Sirius sat in a chair, The Granger parents sat on a loveseat with Hermione in another chair. Everyone had been sitting around for 45 minutes as they brain stormed what needed to happen.

"I have already started a small chart to at least start body conditioning," Hermione stated as she passed papers around the room. In her lap was a small folder with a planner sitting on top,"Getting our physical bodies in top condition will help with our magic and the functionality of it. In a few days, we can start going over the magic teaching and how we are going to do that."

"I've long since learned to follow her orders as well as her charts, we have one year and six months before going back to England is what we have to do," Harry said with a smile.

"Do we have to go back to England? I like it here," Neville spoke with a quiet voice. "From what you guys are saying, it seems like it's a bit much. Why can't the older wizards handle the problem themselves, and what about my parents?"

His voice had dropped even lower at the mention of his parents, a sadness clouded his eyes.

"Don't worry about your parents they are already here, we had them moved here before our arrival. They have their own set of rooms, when it is time to revive them we will. Remember, young one, you are not going back alone. You are going back with family and we will constantly be with you, and besides your bonded would be very upset if you did not come back for her," Olivia smiled as she got up with her paper in hand and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

Nevilles' eyes were as big a saucers by the time the older woman finished speaking. So far at 9 years old he knew that his parents were tortured, tortured to the point where their magic, mind and body went into what muggles call a coma. He knew that their magic was protecting them from the inside which was why they could not communicate, but from what he could understand from the talks he heard from his Gram and the healers at St. Mungos, there was no hope for them to return to conscious.

"You mean there is a way to bring them back?" there were tears swimming in his eyes as he asked the question. His hands were clenching in his lap as he looked down and then at the room at large. His eyes looked to the older woman, he knew she was older then his Gram. She knew things, maybe more then his Grandmum, and he was Harry Potters Great Grandmother, she was Lily Potters' grandmother.

"In time young one, do not worry."

Hermione stood up, with a nod from Olivia, and began explaining the chart and who would be teaching what and at what times. Hermione moved to explain the importance of everyone learning the same thing and how they would meet and go over what ever was not understood and also to continue to plan how they would turn the wizarding world on their collective heads.

Olivia returned to the room with tea and biscuits, "This house is an old house that my great great grandfather built. This house and the grounds have the most powerful ward scheme so far that I have seen. The ward scheme is not just for protection but also to contain that this home has a time containment field on it. Over the last few decades I have slowed it so that I may be here for when you finally came. It was a long time coming."

She sat in her chair and smiled sipping her tea.

"So in other words we have a whole lot more time then just a year to get everything together," Sirius finally spoke when the room stayed quiet for to long.

"We can have just about 7 years before we actually age how we should," Oliva stated biting into a biscuit delicately.

"But 5 years should be enough for them to hone there skills," a deep voice stated.

Everyone looked up to see a tall man step into the room. His black hair pulled back into a long braid down his back, his cloak open to a bare chest.

"Must you constantly walk around with no shirt Emrys," stated Olivia with a roll of her eyes. The man just grinned.

"Emrys, as in Merlin?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide almost glazed over with recognition of the man who went into every history book as older then what he looked and without a single gray hair.

"Yes of course Merlin, Harry had to get the blood line from somewhere, he's my many time over grandfather. He never ages it gets daunting when he appears every seven years or so," Olivia turns and looks at the man. "Grandfather, since your here earlier then I thought you would be, you might as well start the time containment spell. I'm getting much to old for some of this."

No one could say a word, what could they say, Emyrs Merlin stood before them looking as young a 25 years old with a goatee and no shirt.

"By the way we will be using your schedule Hermione, we will just tweak it a bit. Being Mages and Enchanters takes some honing and concentration. You all will be trained as wizards should have from the beginning of Hogwarts, you will learn all that you need to know and the laws the still reign supreme even over the lands that the ministry thinks they control. When this five years is done, Albus and the others whom have chosen the Stygian will see that this world is not theirs to control."

PRIME13579

Albus looked at the 5 people standing before him in the middle of his school. Two of them he was sure were adults but he wasn't sure who they were. Their faces still slightly covered from his view through unseen shadows. He couldn't believe it, Harry Potter stood before him looking every bit like his father, except with long black hair in a ponytail. He shook his head, James Potter, would not be pleased to see his son with hair to that length on his only heir. The boy stood about 5'4" he looked fit for his age, he had an air about him, menacing but calm. He looked a lot older then his 11 years old, he looked better then what he wanted him to look like.

Harry was looking at each person at the staff table. He couldn't believe the 11 year old was sizing them up, assessing them as if they weren't worthy. Finally the boy look at him and looked him square in the eye. His eyes is what struck the old man, they were green with a blue outline.

He remembered reading the text books of the the family that held a gift which made each descendants eyes to hold two colors at one time. They were mages, the first people to ever hold magic and hone it in all aspects, whether with staff, wand, or wandless. There were none left said one of the text when he was doing his studies. But it seemed that the ghosts of Hogwarts believed that Harry was a Mage and his friends were the next class above witches, Enchanters.

The great hall was silent as everyone just watched the intruders. The three heirs bowed to the ghost.

"For protecting this school, we thank you," Nevilles' voice sounded throughout the hall.

For the 1st years in attendance in the Great Hall who grew up with Neville Longbottom, were shocked. Almost every pureblood and half blood there knew of his Grandmother Augusta Longbottom, she was formidable and very strict, and very much old fashioned and and remembered the Longbottom heir to be a quiet and clumsy child, they even believed him to be a squid, but to see him as fit as Harry and an inch taller then him. His short dark brown hair was spiked up, his features beginning to sharpen. He now stood before the school body of his peers as the heir to Hufflepuff.

Albus sat speechless watching them as they spoke softly to the ghosts. The ghosts floated to their respective table and turned towards the front without a word.

The doors of the great hall swung open with a bang as Professor Quirrell ran in limping slightly as his black robes following behind him, "Troll! Troll, in the dungeons!"

His purple turban slightly askew, he attempted to hold it atop his head as he fell forward in a faint, shocking the students sitting close to him, the three young people just rolled their eyes. As much training as they endured during their time in Texas, some things just couldn't be controlled, especially when technically they were 16 years old here and even older for Harry and Hermione.

The students began to panic, some attempting to leave the great hall. Professor Flitwick swished his wand and the doors to the great hall swung shot and two of the knights on either side stood in front of the door.

"More like the second floor," muttered Hermione, a staff materialized in her hands and she tapped it to the ground one time. " Tom Marvalo Riddle Jr. you little parasite. You dare step ground here, daring to claim my heritage, daring to harm students and the innocent again."

The man sat up straight looked at the people standing before him. His eyes bulged as he saw the hazel eyes of an eleven year girl with flowing curls stand in between to dark hard boys, one with a scar that he heard the famous Harry Potter had on his head. The other boy stood with piercing dark brown eyes, they all stared him down, the two others just stood there not looking up.

His voice and breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the boy whom his master killed.

'It's him, so he has finally returned to the wizarding world, good,' the voice of Voldemort stated on the back of his turban, the hiss a constant reminder that he was the host of the dark lord.

Harry materialized his staff and tapped the ground three times. "You are hereby banished from these grounds Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Quirinus Quirrell. You will never step foot on these ground again or any other ground belonging to the true heirs of Hogwarts. "

Quirrell eyes widened, his dark pupils bleeding into red as the dark lord tried to take full control of his body.

"You have entered this world constantly bringing chaos within your wake, your end is coming," Neville stated, his staff appearing as well. "Back to which you came."

"So mote it be," came the voices of the ghost and the 3 heirs, as each of them tapped their staffs to the floor in unison. The ghost turned to the man at the same time, almost seeming to materialize before the people and then to turn translucent again as the defense Professor disappeared with a crack of lightening from the enchanted ceiling. There was no remnants of the defense professor being there.

There were gasp all over the great hall, from teacher and student alike. No one could quite comprehend who this Tom Marvolo Riddle was.

"Well Headmaster are you going to get my godson the sorting hat or should he just summon it?"

The forth figure removed his hood to show the dark locks of Sirius Black. There was a gasp among the older year students. They grew up with him being the betrayers only to find in the last few years that the wizarding community of London had made a grave mistake.

The man stood there looking the old man in the face with the smirk on his face, Minerva recognized that face for what it was, he had more up his sleeve. The greatest prank seemed to be unfolding before her. The gray of Sirius Black were always filled with mischief but on occasion people who knew him knew the danger which lurked not to far from the surface. Minerva had only seen that side one time and it seemed she now lived to see the second time.

"If you don't mind Mr. Black, if we can do this in my office," Albus stood, adjusting his robes as he began to push his chair back. "It would give a us a moment to discuss sensitive issues.

"That's unnecessary sir, we can have the sorting right now, since a schools' governor is here," Augusta Longbottom stood there looking at Albus as his face reddened in recognition. Of course this was not going any better, it just felt worse. "The charter for the school states that every student must be sorted, even though they are the heirs to this school the hat must still choose which place is best for the them to go. The hat does not need your interference as you like to usually do."

Albus was trying to save face, and trying to bring everyone to his office so nothing else could happen that was out of turn. So many bombshells had hit in the last 10 to 15 minutes of their arrival. First appearing as the heirs of Hogwarts and then the banishment of Tom Riddle and his host, the defense against the dark arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, things were not going as planned at the moment.

"So what we can do Albus is get these four situated into their houses and then to their respective rooms as heirs to Hogwarts and then us adults can go have a much needed conversation," Augusta stated with a slight smile on her lips, her brown eyes narrowed. She didn't wear her head that she usually adorned which would make it easier for him to talk to her, but right now this woman stood before him a witch that did not need to be trifled with.

"The children are more then welcome to come along, as young Harry's magical guardian..."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Albus, I am Harry's legal and magical guardian as well as his sworn godfather," Sirius voice was hard and his eyes were narrowed, as he watched the man sit down with a grim look on his face. "However with him being an emancipated minor it really doesn't much matter now does it."

Albus held his tongue, this was not going well, not at all. He sighed and waived his hand as the sorting hat appeared before the great hall, which was the most quiet the place had ever been in his time at the school.

"Ah it seems that the heirs have finally arrived. The long lost heir of Slytherin, and the families of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have finally made full circle in one son, and the quiet Hufflepuff heir whom is more powerful then perceived. Interesting indeed with the lone courageous Black who roars like a lion and momma lion who will never leave her pride to fight alone. This should be very interesting," the hat spoke loud enough for the great hall to hear and there were finally a few whispers to pass through the crowed. "Minerva if you don't mind if you would place me upon the young Hufflepuff heir first, the Slytherin heiress next and finally the heir of many houses."

Minerva stood from her seat and transfigured a glass into a stool and placed it where it would normaly go for the sorting of first years. Taking the hat delicately within her fingers, she waiting for the heir to sit down after his staff disappeared. Minerva blinked before placing the hat on his head.

'Well I see you three are about to turn the wizarding world on its head, it's about time,' the hat spoke to Neville. 'Well young heir where would you like to go?'

'Just place me with the house of my inheritance,' he said.

The hat merely grinned, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Minerva lifted the hat, as the young heir went to the Fat Friar and bowed, Neville sat on the end of the table. It was awkward sitting at the table no one said anything, just stared. 'Glad that I will have my own rooms.'

Minerva placed the hat on Hermiones' head next.

'Well, Well, Well, who would have thought after so many generation and young lady has finally claimed the true Slytherin inheritance,' the hat spoke.

'Yes, the goblins were quite happy to see the heir vaults activated,'Hermione stated back to the hat.

PRIME13579

4 figures walked up the stairs of Gringotts bank on the eve

"Remember to keep your cloaks on until we are in front of the head goblin. If our identities are found before it's time everything that we are planning will not go all the way planned," Harry spoke to Neville.

Sirius just nodded.

Harry walked up to the old goblin teller, his head was down counting and when he was finished Harry spoke. "Honorable Teller, may I please speak to the head goblin, at his earliest convenience, we are willing to wait."

"Who dares asks to speak to our leader?" the teller looked up and came face to face to a boy with eyes flashing between blue and green.

The tellers' could only look at the boy for a second, before with a sharp nod he turned and left them standing there.

The teens looked at each other, as they waited for the goblin to return, which he did after 3 minutes.

"This way," he stated gruffly and began the walk through the corridors to Ragnoks' office.

The four followed the goblin down the corridor that Croaker took 2 years prior, they were lead into the office and into offered chairs.

"I present to you Hadrian Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Sirius Black."

"The heirs of The Ancients Prime, we welcome you into our hallowed halls," Ragnok states with a facial expression that could resemble a smile in some fashion. "We have much to do young ones."

"You called them heirs of The Ancients Prime, Emrys brought that up during training in history lessons, how come the general public do not speak of them," asked Sirius removing his hood. "Emrys could only tell us so much since he stays in between the planes of existence. With him only entering the world every 7 to 700 years after the contract was founded, he could not tell us everything. He stated that the Goblins were the keepers."

"You Heir Black are also of the Ancient Prime, it was a specific order, per se, that the wizards chose to forget and remove from history," Ragnok pulled out scrolls, ink pots,m and ancient boxes. "The wizards forget about the original and very first treaty between all our races, so many have come to think that they rule your world. As more changed and they separated themselves from the mundane society, the wizards rewrote their own history, forgetting that the treaty the founded the very grounds they walk on can cease if 1000 years pass without bonds being renewed, and the contract being reinstated by all original heirs."

"What do you mean cease?" Harry finally spoke.

"You wizards tend to forget that all magic is linked and goes full circle, however the circle will need to be renewed at some point to properly regenerate the world as we know it. Magic is in everything and without full harmony everyones' existence would no longer exist," Ragnok answered.

"This is what Emrys meant," Hermione stated, "The very beginning of existence the Creator intended for free choice to reign, but reign in such a way to create peace among all beings. In order for that to happen the first beings of the Earth after Noah created this contract to harmonize the world and balance it, from the existence that created Stygian."

Ragnok nodded, "We are only missing one other and she will be here within one years time, this will give you enough time to start the changes needed to get you ready for what is coming."

"I do hate to see sometimes that there is more going on then what was said to me, can't just have a normal thing; get rid of one dark lord and live happily ever after. No, I have to bring peace to the world to," Harry mumbled.

"You are not doing this alone young heir when everything is aligned properly everything will go as it should when the time comes, but you have things to do first that is keep Stygian attached to this world," Ragnok took a silver dagger from his desk, with a silver bowl.

"Ms. Granger you first."

Already knowing what to do, Hermione picked up the silver dagger and made a small cut on her hand, enough to let out 3 drops of blood into the silver bowl which now held a black potion in it, which swirled ominously.

Within seconds a scroll appeared in the bowl where the black liquid once was. Ragnok repeated this for all of them before he would begin the gruesome task of going over their accounts with them.

"You Potters have always had more then you could ever do with, constantly doing things with honor and loyalty. I am glad that has not changed," Ragnok stated after going through the papers with each of them. "Our seers have long since awaited the true heirs of Hogwarts, which would manifest at last. To know the true heir of Slytherin after all these years has finally returned brings much prosperity to your task."

Ragnok sat back in his chair eying the only girl, who sat speechless. So many things in this timeline constantly opening her eyes to what could have been. Her parents had knew more about magic then she could have ever known. Her best friend was way more then what the wizarding world could believe him to be, and so was she.

Dumbledore and Voldemort the main persons to make their lives how it was before. To know that they truly would seek power from others then to make something of their own. She was not pleased at all by the things learned, not just her history lesson with Merlin, the information gathered from the Goblins, and of course coming back in time, it was borderline insane.

PRIME13579

'Well young heiress you know that if you go into the house of your heritage they will test you?' The hat spoke with a tone of uncertainty. 'They will want to see evidence of your prowess and if you are the true heir, even though they see the evidence here, they will require more but will not ask outright for the information.'

'Let them test me Haratio, I am the true heir of Slytherin and these people have tarnished that name enough, it stops now.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Many of the Slytherin stared in shock, they had never heard the name Granger before. They were sure that she was a muggle born.

"A muggle born heiress, wait till my father hears this," a petulant young blonde stated.

"Would you like me to send a formal notice to the banished French monarch of the House of Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How dare you speak to me with a such a tone?" he said with bald fists, his blond hair falling over his gray eyes.

"Young Malfoy heir, I advise you to quit speaking to the mistress of the castle in such a fashion," the bloody baron spoke in a cold tone facing the boy.

Draco Malfoy gulped and closed his mouth with a snap. The bloody baron barely spoke to the first years but when he did it was in admonishment for not doing by Slytherin traits.

"Well come now Mr. Potter, you are the last one," Minerva said as she held the hat in her hands waiting for the boy, young man, to come have a seat.

Harry knew that whatever he decided for a house would decipher how their many plans would work, his choice would be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. His choice had to be what was best for the plans and best for his family, extended and close. Even though he would not be sleeping in the dorms his direct contact with the houses would effect the people therein. Decisions, Decisions, Harry sat down and Minerva place the hat upon his head.

PRIME13579

**Which house will he choose? That is the wonderful question that will have to wait until next time. Thank you so much for everything, you guys are awesome. Until next time.**


End file.
